Volviendo a sonreir
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Bella tras un accidente que la alejo de sus seres queridos , es incapaz de volver a sonreír , ¿podrá eso cambiar con la llegada de un chico pelo cobrizo y unos ojos color verde? ByE/RyE/AyJ
1. Mintiendole a Edward

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephanie Meyer , yo solo juego un rato con ellos.  
Pueden leer este cap oyendo la cancion : Da´zoo - excuse me  
Abajo del primer capitulo les aclarare algunas dudas , así que lean hasta el final  


* * *

  
**_**(Emmet POV)**

- Emmet dime porque Alice y Jasper no pueden ir conmigo en el mismo avión

Aquí estoy , por tercera vez en menos de una hora hablando por teléfono con mi hermano Edward , y siempre la misma pregunta.

_¿Es que no se cansa de preguntar lo mismo?_

Del otro lado de la línea se oyó un suspiro

- Mira Edward, hay 2 aviones el de los solteros amargados y sin vida y los de los casados o enamorados, y claramente Alice y Jasper no iban a irse en ese avión de "aburridos"

- Emmet entre todas las excusas que alguna vez me has dicho , esa es la mas tonta que jamás oí

- Mira Edward hazme caso

Colgué el teléfono sin oír lo que Edward iba a decir , no podría seguir mintiéndole y terminara arruinando todo.

Marque el número de Alice y me salio su contestadota:

**- Hola soy Alice Cullen futura Alice Hale , ¿Qué alegría no? Bueno si me vas a felicitar , te doy las gracias de adelantado y si estas entre mis invitados , de regalo me gustaría un juego de mesa , si no me vas a felicitar me pones triste , pero deja de todos modos tu mensaje , aunque no prometo responderlo , besos estoy en el Shopping**

_Dios, esta hermana mía no puede estar mas loca_

- Alice soy Emmet, te doy 5 minutos a que me llames o arruino tu plan

Colgué el teléfono y oi unas risas detrás de mi , me levante sabiendo que se trataba de mi bella Rosalie y me fui de la sala sin siquiera mirarla , me puse detrás de la puerta para que no me viera y cuando ella paso la agarre por la cintura y le empecé a besar el cuello mientras ella soltaba unas risitas mezcladas con pequeños gemidos .

_Como amo a esta mujer_

De repente sonó mi móvil y lo levante, sin separarme de Rosalie

- Emmet Cullen no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, y pon altavoz que se que estas con Rose

Sonreí ante la hiperactividad de mi hermanita, siempre tan loca.

- Aja te tengo en altavoz

- Bueno Emmet, espero que no hayas hecho una tontería , mira que no gaste un día entero de compras en un avión privado , para que tu lo estropees

- No Alice cálmate, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué un avión privado?

- Mira Emmet, ¿recuerdas la chica que te conté que perdió a sus padres en un accidente de avión?

- Si

- Bueno , es su primera vez en un avión desde ese .. incidente y va a tener miedo , y es un avión privado , así que la única persona que puede estar con ella es nuestro querido cascarrabias hermanito

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que sea un avión privado con dos personas desconocidas?

- ¿Dudas de mi?

Mi novia (futura esposa) que aun seguía abrazada a mi se acerco al móvil para hablar

- Alice , espero que la tal Bella sea una buena opción para Edward , la verdad mientras mas rápido ese cascarrabias deje de meterse en la vida privada de Emmet conmigo , mejor , no soportare otro mas de sus inútiles comentarios

Sonreí ante las palabras de Rose , ella adoraba a mi hermano pero lo odiaba cuando se ponía en sus momentos de "depresión" y nos estropeaba cualquier lindo momento.

Le bese el cuello y ella soltó una pequeña risita

- Mejor cuelgo el teléfono antes de que termine oyendo como ustedes hacen … cosas , pero antes , el avión de Edward se retrasara unas horas así que Jazz y yo llegaremos antes , estoy tan emocionada , Rose ya tengo un vestido perfecto para tu boda , chao

Recién sonó el .._bip bip bip_… de que había colgado la llamada Rosalie gimió y mordió mi oreja.

Yo la cargue hasta el sillón y no aguante mas y empecé a desvestirla

- Emmet - decía entre gemidos _(y eso que ni siquiera estaba haciéndole todavía nada)_ - no creo que hacerlo aquí sea lo …

No pudo terminar su frase por que le termine de quitar sus pantys y lamí sus senos haciendo que ella ronroneara

Me acerque a su oreja y la lamí para susurrarle:

- Me encanta que ronronees así , para mi , además Rose sabes que para hacerlo no hay lugar definido

Dicho esto ella hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que ambos cayéramos del sillón y ella quedo encima mío

- Pues , viéndolo así tienes razón no hay lugar para esto

Dicho eso puso sus senos mas cerca de mi boca, invitándome a lamerlos y yo complacido lo hice haciendo que ella gimiera

- Oh … Emmet…. Quiero sentirte - decía mi querida novia entre gemidos

Sonreí y la pegue lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo y la voltee para yo quedar encima de ella , en cuestión de segundos yo introduje mi miembro dentro de ella haciéndola gemir como nunca antes.

Después de unos minutos tocamos el cielo juntos y ella sonreía ampliamente

Se acerco a mi y puso su cabeza encima de mi pecho

- Emmet ¿sabes que no tuvimos protección? - pregunto dudosa

Yo bese su cabello y sonreí

- Si amor - respondí

Rose se apoyo para levantar su cara y verme a los ojos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin..?

- Si bebe, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos

Ella sonrío ampliamente y volvió a recostarse en mi pecho

- Te amo - me susurró Rosalie muy cerca de mis labios.

Le dí un tierno beso en los labios y en cuestión de segundos ella se había quedado dormida profundamente en mis brazos.

* * *

**_Hola chicos me llamo Krystal , me pueden decir Kry =) este es mi segundo fic , visiten el otro que se llama "La vía del amor" se los recomiendo._****_  
_****Pensaba hacer de este un One shot , pero me salio medio larguito así que lo convertí en un fic normal , pero un poco corto**  
**Lo que esta en negrita aparece pocas veces y representa mensajes de voz **  
**Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos**  
**Porfa dejen sus reviews (abajo en el botón verde) =)**


	2. Eso espero

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer , yo solo les doy otro tipo de vida xD.  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Loves me not - Tatu

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Después de terminar de hablar con mi hermanito me dirigí al baño para empezar a arreglarme ya que dentro de pocas horas seria el huelo de mi querido hermanito Edward

_Bueno no dentro de pocas horas , es a las 1 de la madrugada y todavía no es ni mediodía , pero como dice el dicho "mejor temprano que tarde" ¿o era al revés? , bueno no interesa._

Cuando estaba maquillándome, poniéndome el rimel suena mi celular haciendo que me sobresaltara y el rimel se corriera.

Agarre el celular furiosa y conteste

- ¿Qué? - conteste gritando

- Que humor tienes - dijo Edward entre risas

- No me da risa, es como la quinta vez que me llamas en menos de 3 horas , y te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me despertaste , el que me llamaste a mitad de mi baño de burbujas y encima haces que se me corra el rimel , Edward habla rápido que tengo que arreglar el desastre que hice por tu culpa

- Alice no exageres , además ¿Qué haces maquillándote tan temprano? ¿no era que tu vuelo de "personas entusiastas" salía 2 horas después de mi vuelo de "personas aburridas" - dijo con un tono de intriga

_Ups , pequeño tras pies ._

- Si , Edward pero nunca es temprano para mi sesión de belleza , ahora si no te molesta ¿puedes decirme que quieres?

- Mira hace un rato hable con Emmet y me dijo que mi vuelo era del solteros y el tuyo de comprometidos y tu me dices que el tuyo es de personas entusiastas y el mío de personas aburridas, así que eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto ¿Qué demonios se traen entre manos? - pregunto un poco alterado

- Ay Edward mira yo nose que dice Emmet , solo te digo que nuestros vuelos son separados , yo con Jazz y tu con…

_!Alice cállate!_

- ¿Con quien Alice? - pregunto Edward fingiendo inocencia

- C-con nadie , con .. con tu ego , ay si Edward estas últimamente insoportable , confórmate , créeme tu vuelo va a ser una experiencia inolvidable

- ¿Y porque? - pregunto dudoso

- Créeme , no la vas a olvidar , y bueno hermanito hablamos luego

Colgué el teléfono y al voltear me lleve un tremendo susto , al darme cuenta que quien estaba a tras mío era Jasper sonreí .

El me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Hola bebe

- Hola Jazz ¿Cómo entrantes?

- Bebe , últimamente tienes la cabeza dispersa , acuérdate que me diste una copia de tus llaves para cuando quisiera darte una visita

- A cierto , discúlpame es que esto de Edward llamándome todo el tiempo , me da mala espina

- Tranquila , yo confío en que esto saldrá bien , confío en Bella , además ¿no es tu plan? eso significa que sin duda alguna saldrá bien

- Eso espero Jazz , eso espero - dije preocupada

Jasper me volvió a besar , pero esta vez mas intensamente , llevándome hacia atrás hasta caer en la cama , el encima mío.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos le susurre "Te amo" y el sonrío.

Me aleje un poco de el y deje que cayera de un lado de mi cama y yo del otro , nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

Nuestra relación se basaba en la mirada , en el contacto visual , con una mirada podíamos decirnos todo lo que sentíamos , eso es una de las cosas que tanto amo de el.

- No puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar - dije sonriendo

- Yo tampoco amor , pero mas increíble aun es que ya mi hermana se casa , y antes que nosotros

- Pues técnicamente ella es mayor que tu y Emmet mayor que yo , además nuestra boda será en unos meses , no hay de que preocuparse , aunque me gustaría tener de madrina de boda a Bella , pero hay un problema

- Seria bueno , pero ¿Qué problema? - pregunto Jasper dudoso

- Es que no es completamente seguro que de este vuelo , Bella y Edward salgan siendo novios o algo así , y si Edward se entera de que fue plan mío me doy por muerta y no podré hacer que Eddie sea el padrino

- ¿De verdad quieres que sea el padrino?

- Si , siempre no las vivimos peleado pero lo adoro , al fin y al cabo somos de la misma sangre ¿no?

- Y iguales de cabezotas - dijo Jazz acercándose para darme un beso corto en los labios

- Eso es un punto a favor de mi plan , ya que Bella es igual o aun mas de cabezota que Edward , hablando de ella no me ha llamado , al contrario que Edward que me tiene vuelta loca

- Bebe a mi me esta volviendo loco Bella , me ha llamado como cien veces

- ¿Y porque a mi no? - pregunté ofendida

- Dijo que de ti no obtendría información y que de mi quizás obtenga algo , aunque no se lo deje fácil , y saco una conclusión un tanto cómica , desde esa conclusión no volvió a llamarme.

- ¿Y que conclusión es esa? - dije parándome de la cama

- Que la quieres secuestrar para que seas la madrina de nuestra boda

- Bella es intuitiva , en parte , pero no tanto , ya que para eso no es lo del "vuelo privado" - sonreí con malicia y Jasper también.

* * *

Yo creo que ya deben de saber cual es el plan , casi lo explique todo en este capitulo , de todos modos todavía quedan cosas que no entienden muy bien como "¿Cómo Jasper y Alice conocen a Bella?" y otras mas , que poco a poco se van a ir aclarando.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap , déjenme sus reviews , no cuesta nada pliss =D


	3. Conclusiones erróneas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados aca son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Tell me something i dont know - Selena Gomez

* * *

**  
(Bella POV)**

Estaba sentada en mi cama viendo "la nada" , esperando a que se hiciera la hora del vuelo para poder terminar de una vez con esta tortura.

No puede ser que vaya a ir a un avión privado y ni siquiera se para que ni porque voy.

_¿Es que acaso eso es común? Seguro con Alice si._

Jasper tendría que estar con ella por el resto de su vida , eso suena extremadamente cursi.

Ami no me gusta ese tipo de cosas , soy de las que oye un "te amo" y me provoca salir a vomitar.

Aun recuerdo cuando los conocí a Jasper y Alice.

…………**..Flashback………….**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de mi colegio (hace 3 años exactamente) , cuando de repente choque con una chica esbelta , de estatura baja , de pelo negro y corto.

- Hola discúlpame , estaba mirando la camisa que trae aquella chica , ¿te diste cuenta?

Yo fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión

- Osea tiene puesta la etiqueta de "Lucian B".

- Hola mucho gusto , ¿Qué tiene que sea esa marca?

- Todos saben que ese diseñador murió hace 2 meses , es decir que su ropa ya es historia como el , y si yo no le advierto , caerá en un gran vacío de soledad donde será el centro de burlas de todos , a ups mi nombre es Alice , Alice Cullen , soy nueva

- Claro Alice entonces te dejo para que puedas salvarle la vida a aquella pobre oveja descarriada - dije entre risas (cuando reía de cualquier cosa , antes de … eso)

- ¿Sabes que? Pensándolo mejor que ella misma se de cuenta

Empezamos a caminar hablando de nosotras , conociéndonos mas , en verdad era muy hiperactiva y se notaba a simple vista , de repente un chico que venia corriendo en dirección contraria choco fuertemente con mi nueva amiga haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca sucedió , al abrirlos vi que el la tenia agarrada de la cintura y ella estaba completamente deslumbrada.

- D-disculpa que torpe - dijo Alice nerviosa

- N-no hay problema

- Soy Jasper Hale ¿ con quien tengo el honor ?

- Me llamo Alice , Alice Cullen y ella es mi amiga Isabella Swam , pero prefiere que le digan Bella - dijo jalándome del brazo para quedar frente de ambos , claramente era como un tipo de escudo para que el chico evitara ver el evidente sonrojo de ella.

- Mucho gusto Jasper oye ¿nuevo no? - pregunte curiosa

- Si , disculpen por correr es que se me hacia tarde

- Em.. Jasper disculpa por desilusionarte pero realmente falta todavía 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases , así que no había porque ir a tanta prisa - dije intentando no carcajearme

- Lose , pero ¿por algo pasan las cosas , no? además gracias a eso , ahora conozco a la chica mas linda - dijo dándole un beso en la mano a Alice , haciendo que ella se sonrojara por completo

…………**..Fin del flashback………….**

Desde ese entonces , ellos han sido mis mejores amigos , estuvieron a mi lado en el momento mas fuerte de mi vida , nunca me dejaron sola y siempre me apoyaron en todo , no nos vemos muy a menudo ya que se la pasaban en citas o con sus otros amigos , que miles de veces me habían intentado convencer de que los conociera , pero yo me negaba rotundamente ya que nunca se me ha dado bueno eso de socializar , pero negarse ante la hiperactividad de Alice y los encantos de Jasper era como negarle un caramelo a un niño pequeño.

Hace 1 semana me invitaron a Los Angeles , pero ni siquiera se dignaron a decirme para que , solo me dijeron el día la hora y que seria en un avión privado , aun sigo sacando conclusiones de la razón del avión privado , es decir ¿hay algo de malo en los aviones normales?.

Me estremecí al recordar que seria un "Avión" , de repente me vino una imagen a la mente que es más lógica que cualquiera de las otras "conclusiones" que había sacado anteriormente.

Agarre el teléfono y marque el numero de Jasper por décima vez en el día , la verdad es que me daba pena molestarlo tanto pero no iba a ceder hasta no averiguar que se traía el y Alice entre manos

- Dime Bella - contesto co voz de fastidio

- Jasper a mi también me causa alegría hablar contigo , bueno no tanto , creo que ya he oído tu voz mas de lo que oigo la televisión , pero bueno creo ya saber que pasa

- ¿No era que ibas a ser la madrina? - dijo en tono burlón

- No tengo idea , pero no creo que sea solo por eso , es decir es ALICE (nótese el énfasis en su nombre) , seguro es algo mas , y entonces recordé que ustedes saben lo de mi situación con los aviones y me enviaron en uno privado para que no me sintiera atemorizado

- Bella estoy ofendida , no me has llamado , prefieres llamar a Jasper , yo llevo mas tiempo conociéndote , bueno 5 minutos antes , pero eso cuenta ¿o no? , bueno , cada vez tus teorías son mas acertadas pero si me disculpas tenemos asuntos pendientes que hacer te esperamos en el aeropuerto a las 12 , y solo va a estar Jasper , yo tengo…. Asuntos pendientes chao - dijo Alice

* * *

**Bueno ya saben como se conocieron Alice , Jasper y Bella , y también saben como se conocieron Jasper y Alice , que fue en la misma situación xD. Ay mucha historia tras ese encuentro , pero no creo que la ponga a menos que ustedes quieran , haganmelo saber dejándome sus super reviews =D  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews me alegran demasiado el día , déjenme otros reviews no les cuesta nada , solo presionen el botón verde y me harán sonreír =D**


	4. 4 minutos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: 4 minutes - Madonna y Justin Timberlake

**

* * *

  
(Edward POV)**

La verdad Alice estaba totalmente histérica.

La desperté a las 8 de la mañana.

_Eso es tarde ¿no?._

Bueno el caso es que, tenia todo mi derecho a volverá loca como ella estaba haciendo conmigo.

Solo a esa pequeña duendecillo se le ocurre dejarme viajando solo en un avión de yo no se que fenómenos.

Emmet me decía que mi avión era de " solteros amargados " y Alice me decía que mi avión era de " personas aburridas ".

Sea cual sea , las dos son las peores excusas que ellos dos se han inventando.

Los adoro por ser mis hermanos , pero me sacan completamente de quicio.

Ya había ordenado mis maletas hace mas de 2 horas y no tenia nada que hacer , mi vuelo salía en la madrugada , es decir que tenia totalmente la tarde libre y sin nada mejor que hacer que ver "la nada".

De repente las palabras de Emmet me empezaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza " Solteros amargados".

Quizás tenga razón , nunca he sido de esos hombres que tienen novias , solo tuve una y fue por dos días porque me dejo porque no era romántico.

_Pero que patrañas , lo romántico es el peor invento que ha habido en todo este mundo después del juego de ajedrez (no es que tenga nada contra ellos pero siempre que juego contra Alice ella me gana).  
----------------------------------------------------_

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, habían pasado dos horas desde que hable con Alice , todavía faltaban 9 horas para el maldito vuelo y no tenia nada que hacer.

Ya había ordenado mis cds por orden alfabético , había ordenado mis libros por orden de publicación , había hecho de todo y nada.

_Quizás si me haga falta una chica._

Decidí acostarme a dormir , para pasar el rato y así no estar mirando el techo intentando encontrar una miserable figura en el.

De repente sentí que mi celular empezaba a sonar y el timbre de mi casa sonaba repetidas veces.

- Alice , se que eres tu , deja mi timbre en paz , me lo vas a dañar y tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo - grite para que me oyera.

Vi mi celular y tenia 15 llamadas perdidas , y todas de Alice.

Al ver la hora me asuste , eran las 12:20 , si no me apuraba me iba a dejar el vuelo , aunque pensándolo mejor , así me podría ir en el vuelo de Alice

- Ni lo pienses Edward , tu iras en ese vuelo , si porque si , y maldita sea ábreme la idiota puerta de una buena vez por todas o no quieres que use la fuerza - grito amenazadoramente mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Odiaba cuando Alice "intuía" lo que yo pensaba hacer , a veces eso es escalofriante y frustrante.

Se que es muy pequeña y no debía temerle a sus amenazas , pero por experiencia propia se que seria capaz de entrar a la fuerza , y mejor ni digo como , nadie querrá saberlo.

Agarre mis maletas y abrí la puerta

- Aleluya ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Que irresponsable , te dije que te quería en mi casa a las 12 y mira son las 12:20 y tu no dabas señales de vida , tuve que venir a buscarte yo sola.

- ¿Y porque no me busco Jasper? - pregunte confundido

- E…este.. mira deja las preguntas , que se nos hace tarde , bueno no a mi , a ti , pero de todos modos vámonos - dijo tartamudeando , para luego agarrrarme fuertemente por los brazos arrastrándome fuera de mi casa.

Para ser pequeña tiene una fuerza sorpréndete.

Me monte en su camioneta y empezó a manejar apresuradamente .

- Alice , el aeropuerto no se va a ir - dije intentando hacer que bajara un poco la velocidad

- No , el aeropuerto no , pero si tu vuelo - dijo furiosa

- Pero ¿Qué importa? Hay miles de vuelos mas - dije cansado de su insistencia en que fuera en ese vuelo

- Pero ese es TU vuelo , y deja de preguntarme , que me distraes y si tenemos un accidente y le pasa algo a mi coche es toda tu culpa - dijo amenazadoramente.

La verdad , Alice estaba rara , le preguntaba sobre Jasper y tartamudeaba y me cambiaba de tema , insistía en que ese era MI vuelo y estaba muy apurada , como si la vida dependiera de llegar a ese vuelo.

De repente Alice freno fuertemente haciendo que causara un sonido un cuanto molesto.

- Bájate ya! - dijo gritando Alice.

Yo le hice caso y empecé a caminar para entrar al aeropuerto , pero de repente sentí como Alice jalaba de mi brazo y me hacia correr por todo el aeropuerto.

De repente vi que a unos metros de nosotros estaba Jasper con una chica de pelo marron castaño.

- ¿Ese no es Jasper? - pregunte todavía corriendo con Alice

Alice me jalo fuertemente del brazo.

- Ed..ward , no..no es Jasper , deja de alucinar , por favor , que tu vuelo se va , quedan solo 4 minutos - dijo otra vez tartamudeando y mirando su reloj

Me frene fuertemente y empecé a caminar en sentido contrario.

_Ese era Jasper , yo no estoy loco_

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - grito Alice

- A despedirme de Jasper - conteste

- Lo veras en Los Angeles , vámonos - dijo jalándome fuertemente y alejándome del camino.  
- Pero Alice ¿Por qué estas tan apurada? - pregunte frustrado

- Mira Edward Cullen , eres mi hermano , y los Cullen jamás perderemos un avión en nuestras vidas ¿lo captas? - dijo Alice gritando , llamando la atención de muchos que estaban cerca.

_Otra escusa de esas , las mas tontas._

- Alice , sabes , últimamente te salen mal las excusas , intenta con otra - dije con tono irónico

- Creo que mejor otro día , ya llegamos

De repente nos paramos frente a un avión que decía "Aeroplan private New Mail"

Alice me empujo hacia dentro y se despidió de mi con la mano y cerro la puerta del avión.

_Un momento ¿privado?._

- ALICE - grite pero no había nadie.

* * *

**Me da risa la ultima parte , Edward estaba como que medio lento xD quería que el viera a Jasper para que sospechara un poquito , pero solo eso xD además que ya vió que estaba con una chica de cabello marron castaño , es decir que ... ña ña ^^ ya va a empezar todo lo emocionante =D girls =D  
POSDATA: Eso de : "Aeroplan private New Mail" (lo invente xD)  
Déjenme sus reviews , que me hacen feliz , muy muy feliz =D**


	5. Alice

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Everytime - Britney Spear

* * *

**  
(Bella POV)**

Ya eran las 4 y media de la tarde y yo no encontraba nada mejor que hacer que "mirar a la nada".

_¿Y si llamo a Jasper?._

No , pobre ya lo he llamado 6 veces en un solo día.

La curiosidad me estaba matando.

Camine hacia mi estereo y puse el primer disco que vi.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar reconocí esa canción "everytime" y empecé a cantarla.

De repente oí el timbre y fui abrir para ver quien era.

_Que raro , no esperaba visitas hasta las 12 que me vendría a recoger Jasper para llevarme al aeropuerto._

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Angela y Ben

_¿Qué demonios hacían acá?_

- ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o hablamos afuera? - pregunto una muy sarcástica Angela

- Pasen , pasen - dije moviéndome de la puerta para darles paso

- Hola Bella - dijo Ben al pasar a mi lado

Angela y Ben se sentaron en mi sillón y yo en mi cama

- Haber ¿a que se debe esta honorable visita? - pregunte realmente confundida

Las mejillas de Angela se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata.

- Haber Ben dime tu ya que tu novia no parece querer decirlo - dije con un tono de petulancia

- Prometida - corrigió Ben

- Bueno bueno prome.. Yaba ¿Qué? - pregunte alterada

- Si Bella , Ben y yo nos vamos a casar - dijo Angela

- Wao , me tomaron desprevenida felicidades

- Se lo pedí esta mañana y me pidió que viniéramos a decírtelo - dijo Ben acariciando las manos de Angela

_Se ven tan tiernos_

- Wau gracias a ambos , me halaga que piensen en mi

- Bella no seas ridícula, para eso no vinimos , te lo hubiese podido contar por teléfono , aunque intente llamar como 4 veces y estaba ocupado ¿Qué tanto hablas? - pregunto Angela

- Bueno es una larga historia pero haber díganme porque vinieron entonces

- Angela quiere que seas nuestra madrina

- ¿Y tu no Ben? - pregunte haciéndome la ofendida

- Claro que si , solo que por mi te lo hubiese dicho por teléfono me daba pena irrumpir en tu casa - dijo Ben

- Para nada , claro que me encantaría ser su madrina , y bueno no me hubiese quejado si me hubiesen avisado con anticipación - dije sinceramente

- Discúlpame amiga , pero es que estoy tan emocionada - dijo Angela sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- De verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes ¿y cuando es la boda?

- Pues aun no lo tenemos planeado , vamos a esperar un mes para decidirlo , pero si nos vamos a casar , ahora Bella dime porque tenias el teléfono ocupado ¿un novio? - pregunto Ben haciéndome sonrojar.

- Para nada , nada que ver , lo que pasa es que Alice y Jasper me dijeron que iba a ir en un avión privado hacia Los Angeles pero no me han dicho el motivo de tal viaje y tal gasto

- Wau Alice llevo tiempo sin saber nada de ella , con Jasper hable hace unos días que me lo encontré - dijo Angela

- Supongo que están enterados que no son los únicos que se casaran ¿cierto? - pregunte haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Angela

- ¿Quién mas se va a casar? - pregunto Angela

- Jasper y Alice

- Wao que bien , tengo que llamarlos para felicitarlos - dijo Angela completamente emocionada

- No hace falta que llames - dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

- Jasper - dije sobresaltada - ¿Cómo es que…?

Al ver su mirada de "Bella eres olvidadiza" me recordé que yo le había dado una copia de la llave de mi apartamento a Alice.

- Cierto , cierto , pero hoy todos me quieren sorprender

- Felicidades hermano - dijo Ben dándole un abrazo a Jasper

Al separarse me di cuenta que Jasper traía un vestido en las manos , al darse cuenta de mi mirada sonrío pidiéndome disculpas

- Ay ya dámelo , mientras mas rápido salga de esto mejor para mi - dije rendida , sabiendo que no podía discutir con Alice

Agarre el vestido y me metí al baño a probármelo , cuando termine ni siquiera me mire en el espejo ya que siempre me veía bien con lo que me daba Alice

_Debo admitirlo_

- Wao Bella que bella te ves - dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, causando que todos excepto yo se rieran.

- Bueno Bella vámonos - dijo Jasper agarrando mis maletas

- ¿Qué? ¿ya son las 12? - dije sobresaltada , y al parecer no era la única ya que Angela y Ben también lo estaban

- Se pasa el tiempo el rápido , Bella nos debemos ir , suerte con tu viaje , te llamaremos - dijo Angela saliendo de mi apartamento

El camino al aeropuerto fue silencioso , ya que yo me estaba quedando dormida

- Jasper disculpa por las llamadas - dije apenada

- No hay problema - dijo sonriendo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto para que me bajara del auto y entrara al aeropuerto

Cuando llegamos a dentro nos sentamos en las sillas esperando a que anunciaran el vuelo

Creo que me quede dormida porque de repente sentí que alguien me sacudía riéndose

- Bella , levántate vas a perder el vuelo - dijo Jasper

Yo me levante sobresaltada y empecé a caminar sin saber a donde me dirigía

- ¿Bella que haces? - grito Jasper

Al darme la vuelta me di cuenta que era del otro lado

Me dirigí hacia el otro lado completamente avergonzado de mi torpeza

Las puertas del avión se abrieron y Jasper dejo las maletas casi tirándolas , cuando lo voltee a ver me dio una mirada de disculpa y se cerraron las puertas , al darme la vuelta me sobresalte tanto que casi me caía si no es por que un chico pelo cobrizo , ojos verdes y unos labios completamente carnosos me sostuvo "el causante de mi casi caída"

- G-gracias - dije apenada , agarrando mis maletas y sentándome

- Biembenidos a su vuelo - dijo una voz proveniente de adelante haciéndonos sobre saltar a ambos

- Alice - gruño el chico

- Disculpa ¿la conoces? - pregunte

- Si , ella es precisamente la razón por la que estoy en este avión - dijo el chico completamente enfadado

- Que casualidad por que yo también - dije

Y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Alice , me puso en un avión privado con este chico para que "nos juntáramos"

- Alice - dijimos los dos gruñendo

_Este viaje iba a ser como mucho el peor de mi vida , o quizás el mejor._

* * *

_**Todo paso rápido , lo se , pero ahorita mi inspiración esta de descanso.**_

_**Se monto en el avión privado junto con Edward y Bella xD dejándome sin ideas.**_

_**Así que discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes.**_

_**Ya empieza la diversión =)**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews , me hacen feliz =D**_


	6. Duerme

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Time alter time - Cindy Luper

* * *

**  
(Edward POV)**

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando oí que la puerta se abría , me prepare para correr y salir de una vez de ahí pero me quede congelado cuando vi que una chica , pelo color de miel y ojos chocolatados entraba , o mas bien entraba siendo empujada .

La chica perdió el equilibrio y a tiempo la sostuve para que no se cayera , entonces me logre percatar de el delicioso aroma que desprendía esta chica.

Me separe de ella y vi como se sonrojaba

- Gracias - dijo tartamudeando.

Tenia una hermosa voz.

- Biembenidos a su vuelo - dijo una voz que seguro era el copiloto

¿Pero como entro?

- Alice - gruñí sin importar que la chica me oyera

- Disculpa ¿la conoces? - pregunto la chica

- Si , ella es precisamente la razón por la que estoy en este avión - dije enfadado y confundido por la pregunta de la chica

- Que casualidad por que yo también - dijo ella con tono pensativo

Claro , este plan era para que ella y yo nos juntemos

La voy a matar

- Alice - gruñimos los dos

- Pasajeros pónganse cómodos - dijo el piloto

Irónico y gracioso es el tipo.

La chica suspiro cansadamente y se sentó.

Yo hice lo mismo en el asiento de adelante y cerré mis ojos intentando tener algo de paz.

- Antes de arrancar el vuelo les tengo un mensaje - dijo el piloto

Genial

De repente apareció una pantalla gigante y un video de Alice y Jasper

- Hola Bella , Hola Edward , disculpen esto , es que .. bueno nada , solo disfruten el viaje

Dicho esto se apago el televisor y volvió a su lugar.

La chica que aparentemente se llamaba Bella volvió a suspirar y se recostó en el asiento.

Se veía tan indefensa , como si este avión pudiera aplastarla , no pude evitar mis impulsos de hablarle

- ¿Te llamas Bella? - pregunte

- Hum.. si , me llamo Isabella pero me llaman Bella - dijo con voz soñolienta

Seguro tenia sueño y yo estaba de tonto distrayéndola

- ¿Y yo como te puedo llamar? - pregunte

- Como quieras - respondió

- Bueno Bella , duérmete disculpa por interrumpir - dije intentando sonar sincero

- A.. no , realmente no tenia sueño , bueno no importa - dijo con voz nostálgica

Por la ventana pude ver como abría la poca para hablar y luego la cerraba y se encogía de hombros frustrada.

Quizás quería establecer una conversación o solamente decir algo y yo de tonto lo vuelvo a estropear

¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien?

Oi ruidos en el asiento de atrás y voltee a ver que pasaba.

Bella estaba intentando quedar cómoda en los asientos para recostarse pero no podía , y fruncía el ceño.

Parecía pelear con el asiento, la escena me dio tanta risa que sin querer rei fuerte haciendo que ella volteara a verme y se sonrojara

- ¿Problemas con el asiento?

- Algo asi… no se como ponerlo para recostarme - dijo sonrojada

- Bella , en los aviones los asientos no son camas , a menos que tengas un apellido reconocido mundialmente ¿es que acaso no has viajado nunca en uno? - pregunte riéndome

Vi como se encogía de hombros y sus ojos se aguaban

Genial , volví a arruinarla , definitivamente hoy no es mi día

Me pare y me senté al lado de ella haciéndola sobresaltar.

- Disculpa Bella no quise decir eso , es solo que es chistoso verte pelear con los asientos - dije intentando no volver a empeorarla

- Oh si , y eso que aun no me has visto pelear con la comida - dijo con tono de sarcasmo

Yo me reí y sacudí la cabeza

- Seria interesante verte peleando con unos pobres vegetales

- Si claro - dijo sarcástica

Entonces recordé que ella quería estar cómoda y segura teniendo a un compañero de asiento no se le haría tan cómodo

- Oh disculpa ¿quieres que me valla para que te sientas mas cómoda? - dije parándome

- No , no , es decir no importa - dijo rápidamente.

Lo dijo con tanta insistencia que me hizo sonreír

El silencio volvió a reinar , no era incomodo , la verdad me sentía bien estando al lado de Bella.

- Oye ¿te puedo preguntar de donde conociste a Alice?

- Pues creo que del vientre de mi mama - dije riendo

- Ah… - dijo apenada

- Soy su hermano - aclare

- Ah.. - volvió a decir

- ¿Y tu? - pregunte

- Amigas - dijo

- Ah… - dije imitando su tono de voz haciéndola fruncir el ceño

De repente el avión arranco y Bella se sobresalto.

Cerro los ojos y su expresión era de miedo.

Entonces recordé que la había hecho encogerse de hombros y casi llorar cuando mencione lo de los aviones.

¿Será que le tiene fobia?

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunte preocupado

- No.. - abrió los ojos y al ver mi expresión suspiro

- Bella.. - dije

- Bueno si , pero es que me da pena - dijo

- Nada de lo que digas será usado en tu contra - dije para animarla

- Vale , pero si te aburres con mi historia no es mi culpa , y si te quieres alejar , lo entiendo - dijo

- Nada de eso Bella , no me iré y no me aburriré , dime - dije

- Bueno…es que … mis padres tuvieron un accidente en avión… cuando yo era pequeña… bueno no tanto , fue hace 2 años , pero para mi es como si yo fuese pequeña en ese tiempo , porque era cuidada , mimada , querida , el lunes , fue un lunes , mama me dijo que haría un viaje de negocios y mi papa la acompañaría me preguntaron si quería ir , pero yo tenia un concierto así que dije que no , el mismo día a mitad de concierto me llamaron y me dieron la noticia , Alice y Jasper estuvieron ahí para ayudarme , siempre , y estoy muy agradecida , pero sigo pensando que si no hubiese sido por mi egoísmo estaría con ellos , donde sea que estén - dijo esto ultimo con la voz quebrada y empezó a sollozar

No pude evitar y la abrase , se veía tan dolida

- No Bella , calma , entiendo por lo que pasaste , pero no tienes que decir eso , ellos están cuidándote siempre , y me alegro que tu sigas aquí

Ella se separo de mi , ya calmada y se seco las lagrimas

- ¿Y porque te alegra? - dijo con la voz ronca

- Porque así te conocí , bueno también gracias a Alice , pero me alegro que estés aca - dije sinceramente

Ella se sonrojo

- Pues a mi también me alegra que estés - dijo pero un bostezo la interrumpió

- Supongo que dejemos el relato por ahora y duerme un rato - dije

- Si , eso creo - dijo acomodándose mas en su asiento

- Ven - dije jalándola gentilmente para que se recostara en mi hombro , ella lo hizo y se acomodo.

- Gracias Edward - susurro y en cuestión de segundos se quedo dormida

* * *

**Quería mas charla , pero ese es mi largo de los capítulos xD.**

**Siempre son del mismo largo y ya me pase un poquito así que… xD.**

**El próximo cap será POV Edward y POV Bella.**

**Habrá mas charla confíen en mi =)**

**Chicos abajo ay un botoncito verde para reviews , no cuesta nada mover la mano y darme un review pliss =D**


	7. Llegamos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: One the line - Demi Lovato

* * *

**  
(Edward POV)**

El tiempo paso y yo me quede dormido con Bella tan cerca de mi , me costo mucho no acercarme mas de lo debido a ella pero con un poco de autocontrol lo logre y me siento orgulloso de ello.

Sentí como alguien se removía a mi lado así que abrí los ojos y vi a Bella con el pelo completamente enmarañado gruñendo por no encontrar una posición adecuada para dormir.

Sonreí al verla fruncir el ceño dormida , se veía tan adorable.

La agarre cuidadosamente y la recosté en mi pecho , ella se quedo tranquila luego de eso.

- Alice , no se te ocurra - dijo Bella

Fruncí el ceño al oir el nombre de Alice , pequeña y maquiavélica duende.

¿Pero que hace hablando de Alice?

Iba a despertarla cuando de repente ella dijo algo que me gusto

- No , no importa estoy bien Edward

Sonreí al saber que soñaba conmigo.

Un mechón de cabello le tapaba la cara así que decidí apartarlo pero mal idea porque nuestras pieles se rozaran y ella se movió despertándose.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio mi cara y abrió los ojos como platos y se intento parar rápidamente , pero lo que no calculo era que mi cabeza estaba ahí y nuestras cabezas se pegaron fuertemente

- Auch - dijimos los dos

Al vernos a los ojos nos empezamos a reir.

Pero Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca.

- Ok - susurro

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte preocupado

- Nada - dijo todavía con la boca tapada pero pude notar una chispa de sorpresa y felicidad en su voz

El silencio reino por unos momentos en los dos pero decidí romperlo

- Por cierto , creo que el vuelo ya va a terminar , quedan pocas horas

- Uh - dijo Bella con tono indiferente

¿Acaso no quería irse?

Yo claramente si quería , pero mas que nada quisiera estar con Bella y no se porque.

- Um.. por cierto , gracias , supongo que no te deje dormir bien - dijo sonrojándose

- Al contrario , dormí perfecto - dije sinceramente

- Pasajeros prepárense que en una hora llegamos a nuestro destino - dijo la voz del piloto

- ¿No has pensado en llamar a Alice? - pregunte

- Si , pero temo que me ponga de mal humor - contesto encogiéndose de hombros

- Somos dos , nose como lo hace pero me saca de quicio

- Somos dos - repitió

De repente nuestro celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo , ambos nos miramos con el ceño fruncido y levantamos el teléfono

- Halo - dijimos al mismo tiempo

- Edward ponme el altavoz - me dijo la voz de la persona que quería matar en este preciso instante

- ¿Ya? - pregunto Jasper

Un momento ¿Jasper? ¿de donde viene esa voz? ¿de mi teléfono?

- Si - respondió Bella

Asi que , ambos nos están haciendo una llamada

- Edward , Bella , no me maten , los adoro , solo es que .. los planes se complicaron y los aviones se cruzaron y ustedes saben como son esas cosas y..

- Alice , ya , eres pésima mintiendo , concéntrate en disfrutar tus últimos momentos de vida - dije enojado

- Bella , Edward no odien a Alice , yo también ayude - dijo Jasper

- Oh , debi suponer , ok , por lo menos iras al cielo con tu adorada prometida , espero que tengan una linda boda celestial - dijo Bella rodando los ojos haciéndome que yo me riera

- Vale , planeen sus venganzas y todo lo que quieran pero algún día me lo agradecerán , ya verán , y a lo que los llamábamos era que ya llegamos a nuestro destino , ustedes llegaran dentro de poco , porsiacaso no lo sabían - dijo Alice

- Ya lo sabíamos - respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo causando que Alice se riera

- Vale , chao - dijeron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo y luego se oyó el sonido de dos personas endemoniadas que nos colgaron

- Un plan maqueavolico - susurre

- Eso creo , debí de suponerlo de Alice

- Este… Bella , quería agradecerte

- ¿Qué? - pregunto confundida

- Por confiar en mi , anoche , me contaste que te pasaba y me pareció muy bueno de tu parte , confiar en un extraño - dije intentando sonar sincero , la verdad le daba las gracias por estar ahí.

- Pues… de nada y gracias a ti por ayudarme - respondió sincera

(Bella POV)

De repente el avión se paro y el piloto anuncio que ya habíamos llegado.

Suspire cansadamente y me levante de mi asiento , lista para irme pero una mano me sostuvo , haciendo que me girara

- Bella - dijo el

- ¿Hum? - pregunte como tonta perdida en sus ojos verdes

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos

- Este… nose.. supongo - dije volteándome y bajándome del avión.

Cuando estuve unos pasos lejos del avión me voltee a verlo por ultima vez , en ese avión conocí al hombre mas increíble que existe.

A lo lejos pude ver la figura de Alice y Jasper.

Que hipócrita de su parte venir a recibirnos.

Pase a un lado de ellos ignorándolos , sentí como Jasper me seguía pero lo ignore.

Me monte en su carro , y unos segundos después oi como el también se montaba

- Asi que ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto

- Idiota - murmure enojada

- Vale , estas lo suficientemente enojada para ignorarme pero no para montarte en mi auto ¿no? - pregunto con un tono divertido

- Estoy enojada mas no soy idiota - respondí a la defensiva

Jasper bufo y cerro la puerta del piloto

Estaba tan cansada de aquel viaje que en cuestión de segundos me quede medio dormida.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero decidí ignorarlo , seguro era Alice intentando fastidiarme.

Un momento si Alice esta aquí ¿Dónde esta Edward?

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me quede congelada al ver que Edward estaba sentado a mi lado , viéndome

- Hola de nuevo - susurro dándose cuenta que lo había visto

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte

- Pues , Alice me dijo que su auto se averío , lo cual es muy extraño , y me dijo que nos fuéramos con Jasper , no tenia idea que estuvieras aquí

- No hay problema

- ¿Están bien allá atrás? - pregunto Alice claramente intentando fastidiar

- Alice cállate - gruñí

- Uy alguien esta de mal humor

- Como no quieres que este de mal humor , pudiste haberme dicho lo del avión , encima de que es privado , es … - me quede callada al darme cuenta de que Edward estaba ahí

- ¿Es? - pregunto Alice

- Ya déjala Alice , sabes lo que intento decir , asi que no la saques de quicio , métete en tus asuntos - dijo Edward con un tono frío

Voltee a verlo y tenia la mirada distante ¿Qué estará pensando?

Creo que me quede mirándolo mas de la cuenta porque el se percato de mi mirada y volteo a verme haciéndome que me sonrojara y desviara mi mirada.

Alice no paraba de hablar pero ni Edward ni yo respondíamos nada , de vez en cuando el decía un monosílabo pero estaba segura de que no le estaba prestando atención.

- Llegamos - dijo Jasper

Yo abri la puerta del auto , pero al darme cuenta de que ni idea de donde estaba pregunte

- ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿esta es mi casa?

- Es nuestra casa - dijo Alice

- ¿Tuya y mía?

- Tuya , mía , de Jasper , de Emmet , de Rosalie y de Edward - dijo este ultimo con cuidado

Oh voy a matar a Alice , ténganlo por seguro

Edward se mantuvo callado y no dijo nada , y me estaba empezando a cansar eso , asi que le toque el hombro

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Si , ven - dijo llevándome a la parte trasera de la casa

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Con que? - pregunto

- Con todo , contigo , con tu forma de hablar , con todo , es decir en el avión estabas , estábamos bien , pero ahora no me hablas

- No pasa nada Bella quédate tranquila y disfruta de este viaje , al estilo Alice - dijo fríamente alejándose de mi

!Pero que demonios! Ahora si es seguro que me odia.

Las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos asi que me apresure a decirle a Alice que estaría un rato por ahí sin entrar a la casa , quería relajarme.

En realidad quería llorar sola , sin que nadie me viera

Alice acepto y me advirtió que no tardara mucho o me iría a buscar.

* * *

**Este cap fue muy rápido , es decir pasaron muchas cosas juntas , quiero apresurar las cosas o sino terminare haciendo un libro xD.  
Como se dieron cuenta ya Bella sonrío =) xD.  
En el próximo capitulo verán puro POV Edward y podrán ver que le pasa , porque esta asi.**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews , me ponen contenta.**

**Síganme dejando reviews , actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda =)**


	8. Perdoname

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: He could be the one - Hannah Montana

* * *

**  
(Edward POV)**

Nose porque pero esa frase inconclusa que formulo Bella en el auto me dolió , aunque en cierta parte tenia razón a decirlo , yo no era nadie de ella , solo un simple compañero de asiento.

Me comporto como un verdadero cretino cuando me siento mal.

Después de hablar con Bella entre a la casa ignorando a Alice que tenia una expresión de duda

- Hermanito - oí el escandaloso grito de Emmet

Me voltee y vi que estaba con la camisa a medio vestir.

Me reí internamente y rode los ojos !Nunca va a cambiar!

- ¿Estuvo bueno? - pregunte sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué cosa? … oh .. Edward - me grito y empezó a perseguirme , pero yo fui mas rápido que el y me encere en la habitación que decía "Edward".

Me acosté en la cama para pasar un rato , la verdad no quería estar a fuera y tener que ver a Bella a los ojos

Pero una frase rondaba vagamente en mi cabeza

- Como no quieres que este de mal humor , pudiste haberme dicho lo del avión , encima de que es privado , es … ¿Qué? ¿el hecho de tener que soportarme? ¿el hecho de que no le caigo bien? ¿Qué es?

¿Por qué me torturo mentalmente para tratar de adivinar la continuación de esa frase? ¿Qué me importa?

- Rose tenemos que hablar - oi la voz de Jasper

Se oyeron unos pasos cerca de mi puerta.

- Rose , la nueva invitada , Bella , por favor no creas que es retraída social , ni antipática , ella era la mujer mas dulce que Alice y yo hayamos conocido jamás , era risueña , espontánea

- ¿Era? - pregunto Rosalie

- Sus padres , sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión , ella aun era joven , entre lo que se puede decir , fue después de 2 años de habernos conocido , ella no fue al colegio por una semana entera y nosotros fuimos a visitarla , y ella se estaba intentando quitar la vida , nose que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llegado 2 minutos después , desde ese accidente ella no ha vuelto a sonreír mas , especialistas piensan que es por un fuerte trauma por quedar sola porque no tenia mas familiares y se tubo que emancipar a temprana edad , otros piensan que es por la culpa , ella se cree culpable del accidente , o por lómenos creo que si hubiera ido con ellos estaría donde sea que estén con ellos y no aca viviendo solitariamente

- ¿Y porque no fue con ellos? - interrumpió Rosalie

- Porque ella tenia unos asuntos que arreglar , eso no te lo puedo contar , me parece mas personal , pero por favor hazle entender a Emmet que no juegue mucho con ella ¿si Rosalie? - pregunto Jasper

- Claro , intentaremos hacer lo posible por hacerla sonreír - dijo Rosalie

Yo seguía aun en shock.

¿Bella intento quitarse la vida? ¿no ha vuelto a sonreír mas desde hace 2 años?

Yo sabia la historia detrás de porque no fue con ellos , bueno creo que la historia , o una parte , y realmente no la veo culpable.

- Edward - grito Alice furiosa y luego se oyó un golpe

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y estaban una Alice y un Jasper totalmente enfadados

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Bella? - pregunto Alice

- No le he hecho nada - respondí

- ¿Qué no , que no , y entonces porque no ha a aparecido o mas bien porque esta en el jardín trasero llorando como una magdalena? - dijo Alice fuera de si

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y no sabia que responder.

No podía estar llorando por mi ¿o si?

- Edward maldición responde - grito Jasper

- Yo.. yo no le he hecho nada para que este así - dije tartamudeando

Jasper gruño y me empujo contra la pared produciendo un sonido sordo.

- Se que oíste lo que hable con Rosalie !no quiero que Bella derrame ni una lagrima por nadie y menos por ti Cullen , ella no te conoce y tu no mereces ni una de sus lagrimas! - me gruño Jasper

- Mi amor , déjalo , vamos con Bella , no hay que perder tiempo con mi hermano - dijo Alice intentando separar a Jasper de mi

Ellos se alejaron un poco pero después que pude reaccionar los detuve

- Yo voy , yo lo arreglo - grite

- Estarás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que lastimes a Bella , dos veces - dijo Jasper molesto

- Por favor - rogué

- Amor dejemos que haga algo , pero Edward Cullen llegas a lastimar mas a Bella y no respondo - me amenazo Alice

Yo no respondí y salí corriendo en dirección del jardín

Me frene cuando oí unos ligeros llantos , algo dentro de mi hizo "crack" , como si me doliera oírla llorar.

Pero me equivoque , mas doloroso es verla llorar , estaba sentada en el césped frío y húmedo con la cara escondida entre las piernas y balbuceando cosas que yo no lograba entender.

Me acerque cuidadosamente intentando de no hacer ruido pero no lo logre porque partí una rama causando ruido , y Bella levanto la vista y inspiro profundamente.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia unas ojeras debajo de ellos

- Vete - susurro tan bajito que creí haberlo imaginado

No hice caso a su petición y me senté al lado de ella causando que se sobresaltara

- Bella - intente decir pero ella me interrumpió bruscamente

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿hacerme llorar mas? ¿lastimarme mas? , lo siento Edward pero mas de lo que he sufrido en toda mi vida no sufriré , lamento arruinarte tu diversión - dijo mordazmente para luego partirse en llanto

Cuando la oi llorar asi y hablarme directamente lo supe.

Estaba completamente enamorado de Bella.

¿Ahora como soluciono todo? ¿trato mal a la chica que quiero? !Realmente soy un imbecil!

- Bella por favor dime que no estas llorando por mi actitud

- No lo hago - respondió

- Ahora dilo de verdad

Bella se encogió de hombros y volvió a esconder su cara entre sus piernas

- Bella por favor - intente hacer que ella levantara la mirada pero nada

- Bella - volví a intentar

Ella levanto la cabeza lentamente y me miro directamente a los ojos

- Bien , si lloro por ti , lloro porque no se que te hice , lloro por recuerdos , lloro porque ni se porque , lloro por todo lo que no tengo idea ¿entiendes eso? - dijo rápidamente

- Bella , perdóname - dije viéndola a los ojos para que notara que lo decía sinceramente

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a romperse en llanto .

Esta vez no iba a permitir que llorara si yo estaba al lado de ella , la atraje hacia mi haciendo que llorara en mi pecho.

Ella no opuso resistencia y siguió llorando mientras yo le frotaba la espalda cuidadosamente.

Luego de un rato dejo de llorar pero aun seguía sollozando

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto

- ¿Por qué que? - pregunte confundido

- Edward ¿Qué te hice yo? - pregunte tristemente

Quise responderle , ser tu , existir y hacerme enamorar perdidamente de ti sin razón aparente pero me retuve , eso sonaría muy raro para alguien que la conoce solo 2 días.

- Nose , discúlpame es que me porto así cuando.. - me detuve al no saber que decir

- ¿Cuándo que? - insistió Bella

- Creo que fue la idea de que no te gustara , como persona digo , fue la frase que no terminaste en el auto , soy idiota lo se Bella - dije encogiéndome de hombros

Ella se separo un poco de mi pero aun estábamos a escasos centímetros

- Oh.. Edward yo no se que decir solo.. - pero yo la corte

- Solo dime la terminación de esa frase - pedí

Ella se encogió de hombros y se paro , yo la mire frunciendo el ceño y ella extendió su mano.

Dude en tomarla pero cuando lo hice sentí una gran corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y al parecer ella también.

Me pare con su ayuda y ella empezó caminar adentrándose mas al jardín

De repente se paro y vi un banquito muy lindo.

Ella se sentó e hizo ademán de que yo también , así que lo hice.

- Bella - insistí - por favor - pedí

- Te va a parecer.. tonto - susurro sonrojándose

Yo negué con la cabeza y ella suspiro

- Ni yo se con exactitud la terminación de la frase , quizás un.. y con alguien que no conozco para nada , eso seria mentirte , de acuerdo , seria algo como con un chico tan enfermizamente guapo y …. lindo - dijo esto ultimo bajando la cabeza

Yo estaba en shock.

¿Ella me creía guapo y lindo?

Sonreí como un tonto al escucharla decir eso.

Ella no subía la mirada y estaba empezando a torturarme así que me agache frente a ella haciendo que ella me mirara directamente a los ojos.

Yo sonreí y ella frunció el ceño

- No te imaginas que bien me hace escuchar eso - dije en tono dulce

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto

- Veras.. saque unas cuantas conclusiones nada similares a lo que dijiste , pensé que me odiabas - dije sinceramente

- No puedo - dijo cerrando los ojos y negando la cabeza

- Y me alegra - dije tocando su mejilla.

Ella suspiro y tomo mi mano entre la suya , se sentía tan bien el contacto

Ella al darse cuenta que me quedaba mirando nuestras manos se sonrojo

- Oh disculpa - dijo alejando su mano de la mía pero yo la volví a agarrar

- Me gusta , se siente bien ¿podemos hacerlo mas a menudo? - pregunte sonriendo como idiota , nuevamente

!No puedo dejar de sonreír estando frente a ella!

- Pues.. si - dijo sonrojándose de nuevo

* * *

**Este cap quizás fue muy empalagoso pero bueno.. xD es que siempre quise escribir a un Edward dulce xD.**

**Mi fic no será muy largo , no tengo planeado extenderlo tanto , solo quiero la idea principal Edward y Bella , y un toque de las otras dos parejas.**

**En la parte de Edward y Jasper me base en la actitud brusca de Edward con Jasper cuando este intento morder a Bella en luna nueva.**

**Me alegra que les guste mi fic y este cap se lo dedico a mi Sis Cami , que es su fic favoritos de los míos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews que me alegran el día y me dan mas inspiración =D**


	9. Biembenida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Nickellback - Gotta be somebody

**

* * *

**

**  
(Bella POV)**

Aun no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mi , es decir siempre lloro y nunca se preocupan por mi y este Dios griego de orbes verdes y cabello bronce me hace sentir como si fuera la persona mas linda del mundo , quisiera agradecerle , tengo que hacerlo.

- Gracias - susurre sonrojada aun por nuestras manos agarradas.

El seguía de cuncliyas frente a mi y me miraba con una expresión muy tierna y linda que me hacia sonrojar.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto confundido

- Por … preocuparte por mi - dije dando un apretón a nuestras manos

- Tu vales mi preocupación y mucho mas Bella - dijo tocándome la mejilla con nuestras manos unidas.

- Bella , Edward - oímos un grito que nos hizo sobresaltar, provenía de la parte delantera de la casa

- Creo que nos buscan - dije parándome del banco

- Eso creo - dijo Edward pero no soltaba mi mano ni se movía

- Este… ¿no te vas a parar? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

El se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Se veía tan hermoso sonrojado , era todo un Dios griego , no cabía duda alguna

- ¿Qué? - lo anime a responder

- Es.. que… me quede paralizado acá - dijo bajando la mirada

Yo rodé los ojos y sonreí un poquito.

Era increíble como el ha logrado que sonría 2 veces , cosa que nadie ha logrado en semanas ni meses.

- Te ayudo - dije dándole mi otra mano para impulsarlo a pararse

El la tomo y yo jale para pararlo pero su peso pudo mas y cayo de culo en el césped haciendo que yo riera.

Al darme cuenta de que fue una risa un tanto… juvenil me tape la boca y puse los ojos en blanco al ver que Edward tenia un puchero

- Que gracioso debió de ser ¿no? - dijo mirándome acusadoramente

- ¿La verdad? - espere un rato - si

- Pues veremos que tan gracioso es esto - dijo jalándome a mi haciendo que cayera a su lado

El se rió de mi aparatosa caída y se paro rápidamente

Empezó a andar camino a la casa dejándome sola !Que se cree!

Me pare con rapidez y corrí hacia el hasta que lo alcance y choque fuertemente con el haciendo que los dos cayéramos al piso , yo encima de el

Claramente el plan era que el solo se cayera , pero esto..

Estábamos a tan escasos centímetros , que casi podíamos respirar el mismo aire.

- Edward.. Bel- dijo una voz cerca de nosotros pero se freno rápidamente haciéndome fruncir el ceño

- Wau no espere estar vivo para ver esto - dijo la misma voz sonando divertida

Edward resoplo y rodó los ojos.

Me empujo un poco para levantarnos a ambos dos y le dio un golpe en el hombro bastante fuerte

- Auch - dijo la misma voz

Cuando levante la vista me encontré con un chico musculoso cabello castaño y muy parecido a Edward.

Se estaba frotando el brazo haciendo un puchero gracioso.

- Oh.. Bella , soy Emmet , el hermano de tu novio - dijo dándome la mano

Yo levante una ceja y acepte temerosa la mano mientras el sonreía anchamente y sacudía mi mano como si de gelatina se tratase

- Emmet le vas a romper el brazo a Bella - dijo mi Edward.

Mi salvador.

Un momento ¿mi salvador? ¿mi Edward?

¿Me estar enamorando realmente de Edward?

- ¿Por qué no le llamas tu novia? - pregunto Emmet

Ambos fruncimos el ceño y Emmet abrió la boca sorprendido

- Ósea que .. ustedes .. dos .. ¿no? - dijo tartamudeando con pena

- No - dijimos los dos al unísono

Note que el tono de Edward fue mas bajo , lo que me hizo sonrojar

Se acerco a mi y paso sus brazo por mis hombros mientras empezamos a caminar

- Oh mira hice sonrojar a Bella , vente , serás mi nueva hermanita , o mi nueva novia - dijo esto ultimo mirando a Edward y gritándolo fuertemente

Dentro de la casa se oyó una fuerte carcajada y un estruendo que me asusto , acompañado de las carcajadas de Emmet.

Mire a Edward confundida y el rodó los ojos

- Bienvenida a mi mundo - me susurro

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando

Al entrar a la casa creo que mi mandíbula se desfiguro y mis ojos se abrieron como platos porque todos en la sala rieron

Mire a mi alrededor , y estaban Alice , Jasper , Edward , Emmet y una hermosa chica rubia

La chica noto que me le quede mirando porque sonrío y se acerco a mi

- Rosalie , mucho gusto , la primera novia y futura esposa de este mastodonte - dijo dándome una mano y con la otra pegándole en el brazo a Emmet

- Oh.. felicidades , tranquila no es mi tipo - dije sinceramente causando que Emmet pusiera cara de ofendido y Alice , Jasper y Rosalie estallaran a carcajadas , mire por el rabillo del ojo a Edward y tenia una sonrisa torcida demasiado sexy.

¿Sexy? ¿Qué demonios pienso?

- ¿Y cual será su tipo? ¿no tienen curiosidad chicos? ¿no Edward? - dijo Emmet poniendo mirada coqueta

Edward lo fulmino con la mirada y este sonrío

- Ningún ser humano - dijo Alice haciendo que todas voltearan a verme

Yo me encogí de hombros y me sonroje

- Oh vamos era broma , eso creo ¿Bella? - dijo Alice confundida

- No , es decir , si los seres humanos , solo que .. no he encontrado a mi chico , es solo eso - dije negando con la cabeza

- Humm - dijeron todos excepto Edward que me miraba calculadoramente , su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía que estuviera desnudándome con la mirada.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar , al parecer Alice lo noto porque levanto una ceja y sonrío

- Bueno Bella , ya conociste a todos , y esta parejita de acá - dijo señalando a Rosalie y a Emmet - es la razón por la que te encuentras acá , para su boda , tu serás su dama de honor

Abrí los ojos como platos y mire a Rosalie

- Pero.. - intente decir pero Rosalie me abrazo tomándome por sorpresa

- Seremos grandes amigas créeme - me susurro al oído - además nadie mejor que tu y Alice para ser mis damas de honor ¿no lo crees? - dijo sonriendo

Yo asentí

- Gracias , Rosalie , gracias Emmet - dije sinceramente

- Oh vamos llámame Rose - dijo sonriendo

- Y a mi llámame Emm - dijo Emmet

- Tienes varias opciones osito Emmy o Emmy - dijo Edward

- Como sea , llámame como quieras hermanita - dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración

- Emmet , la vas a ahogar - dijo Edward salvándome por segunda vez

- ¿Cómo les fue en el vuelo a todos? , en especial a ustedes Alice y Jasper - dijo Emmet de manera coqueta haciendo que Alice abriera la boca y Jasper rodara los ojos

- Emmet - reprocho Edward

- Oh vamos , estos dos son vírgenes , es aburrido - dijo sonando como un bebe pequeño

- Emmet Cullen - dijo Alice pegándole en el hombro

- Idiota - dijo Jasper pegándole nuevamente en el hombro

Me acerque a Edward , ya que era el único que no estaba metido en la cómica pelea y le susurre

- ¿Hay algún día especial para pegarle a Emmet? Porque parece ser hoy - dije confundida

El solo se carcajeo haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos

El me guiño el ojo y sonrío

- Inténtalo , es … excitante , es como un arte o un deporte , no puedes parar de hacerlo - dijo sonriendo y note el doble sentido de las palabras

Me sonroje y Jasper abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿De que hablan? - pregunto Emmet

- De ti - respondió Edward restándole importancia

- ¿A? - preguntaron todos

Edward me miro y me sonrío y entonces lo entendí.

Pegarle a Emmet.

Lo haría , solo por diversión

- Emmet se refería a esto - dije pegándole en el hombro causando que todos los presentes se rieran con fuerza y Emmet hiciera un puchero

- Bienvenida , nueva hermanita - dijo Emmet abrazándome pero esta vez con mas cuidado

Todos me sonreían , y me sentía realmente bien por estar rodeada de gente tan maravillosa , quizás , solo talvez , pueda volver a sonreír como hacia normalmente , quizás pueda ser la Bella de antes.

De repente unos ojos verdes captaron mi total atención haciéndome perder en ellos , como si nadie mas estuviera en la habitación, solo Edward y yo.

El también me miraba , detenidamente , su expresión era alegre y risueña , completamente hermoso.

El tenia esa sonrisa torcida sexy que me gusta.

Tenia esa facilidad de hacerme sentir bien , importante , linda , llena y hasta … alegre y feliz.

Era mi Dios griego.

Mi Edward.

Mi ángel personal.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

La pregunta de antes ya tenia su respuesta , una que me asustaba.

Si , estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza , naturalmente y como cosa rara (nótese el sarcasmo) no me llego la inspiración.**

**Pero si me llego la pereza xD. **

**Como vieron no soy fan de la Rosalie anti-Bella , quiero que sean big friends =D xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews , me gusta mucho que les guste mi fic , me hacen feliz con sus reviews =D**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores , también a los fantasmas xD.**

**El jueves espero poder subir cap , nos leeremos pronto**

**Espero que me dejen sus reviews , no cuesta nada darle al botón verde =).**

**Thanks , see ya! xD**


	10. El mejor dia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Nickellback - Gotta be somebody

**

* * *

  
(Edward POV)**

Nos quedamos hablando un poco con Bella para conocer mas sobre su vida , con cuidado de tocar ciertos temas como el de sus papas y el de su tristeza.

En sus ojos se distingue aprecio hacia nosotros pero mas que todo ay algo que nose decifrar cuando me mira , aunque quizás es cuando mira a todos y yo me estoy haciendo falsas conclusiones.

De cualquier modo solo estoy seguro de una cosa , Bella era la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que existe en la fas de la tierra.

Hoy la conocí mejor que en el avión , tiene un mejor amigo en Forks llamado Jake , del cual no me estoy convencido del todo aunque ella decía que solo eran amigos no podía evitar que sus ojos chispearan al recordar viejos momentos de su niñez con el , pero que sean solo amigos me tranquiliza , también se que Alice , Jasper y Bella han sido inseparables desde que se conocieron.

No pude evitar carcajearme junto con la familia cuando Bella contó como fue ese encuentro , Alice intentando salvar a una chica de morir en la moda , como siempre Alice era muy.. Alice

No era todo lo que quería saber de Bella , cada mínimo detalle de ella me importaba de sobre manera , quería saber cada movimiento que hacia , todo en ella era fascinante , no podía evitar mirarla lo cual hizo que me ganara unas risitas unos golpes y unos nada discretos comentarios por parte de Emmet como por ejemplo:

- Hermano las fotos duran por siempre

Bella solo se sonrojaba y no hacia comentario alguno, lo cual la hacia mas adorable.

Luego de la charla Alice, Rosalie y Bella subieron a hacer una "charla de chicas".

Jasper y Emmet fueron a comprar cosas en el supermercado pero yo preferí quedarme en la casa a pensar en lo rápido que todo paso.

Hace menos de 4 días yo estaba ... solo y pues sin razón aparente por seguir viviendo pero ahora llego ella , Mi ángel.

Por ella daría mi vida entera y parte de la otra (si es que tuviera).

Oí un fuerte golpe y unas risas en la parte de arriba de la casa.

Subí las escaleras sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y me acerque a la puerta.

Desde pequeño me enseñaron que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Bella es enserio ¿acaso no viste que te desnudo con la mirada? - dijo Alice

- Por dios Alice - dijo Bella y pude distinguir vergüenza cargada en su voz

¿De quien hablan?

- Por dios Bella , mira conozco a Edward desde hace mucho y se que nunca jamás miro a nadie como te mira ati , esta muerto por ti , lo tienes a tus pies - dijo Rosalie

!¿Yo?!

OK , era cierto todo pero ¿porque tengo que ser tan obvio?

- Y no me digas que tu no sientes lo mismo por el - dijo Alice

- Este.. no - dijo Bella en voz baja

Sentí que mi corazón se encogía pero luego un par de risas me hizo fruncir el ceño

- Bella cambiemos el cuestionario - dijo Rosalie

- Numero uno si Edward te invitara a una fiesta formal con el y tienes que usar vestido y tacones - dijo recalcando esto ultimo

Tendré que averiguar porque.

- Y ... ese mismo día tienes un programa de modas muy importante que ver , llevas 1 año esperando por verlo - dijo Rosalie

- Y no digas que lo pondrás a grabar -dijo Alice

Hubo un gran silencio y luego un chillido de agonía

- De acuerdo ustedes ganan iría con Edward - grito Bella

Sonreí por su frustración , adorable

- Hey hermano que.. - empezó a decir Emmet que acababa de llegar pero al ver la mirada envenenada que le eche se callo

- Oh - dijo al darse cuenta que había metido la pata

Me aleje rápidamente de la puerta cuando oí unos tacones acercarse

- Genial Emmet ahora tengo graves problemas - dije furioso

- Grandísimos diría yo - dijo Jasper mirando fijamente la puerta que acaba de ser abierta

Salieron Alice y Rosalie , segundos después Bella viéndose asustada

- ¿Cuanto oíste? - pregunto Alice

- Yo.. - empecé a decir

- ¿Cuanto oíste Cullen? - pregunto Rosalie

- Lo suficiente - me limite a decir

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se metió en su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo haciendo que todos nos tensáramos

- Mierda Cullen la pagaras - gruño Rosalie dándome la espalda

- Edward papa y mama siempre dijeron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es malo , nunca aprendes - dijo Alice con un matiz de tristeza en el rostro que me hizo sentir culpable

Emmet me miro confundido y fue detrás de su prometida y Jasper me lanzo una mirada envenenada y agarro a Alice por la cintura y se la llevo lejos de ahí

Me estaba acercando a la puerta de Bella para pedir disculpas pero un grito proveniente de la planta baja me detuvo

- Cullen ni te atrevas o no vivirás para contarlo - me amenazo Jasper

A veces Jasper y Rosalie eran tan parecidos , además de gemelos físicamente también tienen su carácter.

No sabía que hacer realmente , necesitaba hablar con Bella , no quería dejar las cosas así y que pensara que soy un idiota.

Decidí ignorar el resto del mundo que no sea Bella y me acerque a su puerta pero me detuve al oír que ella hablaba con alguien.

¿Con quien?.

- Mama yo no se porque esto me pasa a mi , no se que hice yo , tu debes de ser feliz allá arriba , quisiera irme con ustedes mama - dijo y volvió a romper en un llanto agónico que me rompió el corazón

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y vi que estaba sentada en el piso con una foto de una mujer, que debía ser su mama.

Me acerque a donde ella y ella levanto la mirada.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su mirada era triste.

- Bella - dije arrodillándome a su lado

Ella solo movió su cabeza negativamente y volvió a llorar.

La abrase y ella no opuso resistencia.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de tenerla entre mis brazos ella se separo de mi y suspiro fuertemente

- Discúlpame no quise .. - empecé a decir pero ella me interrumpió

- No te agobies , no importa , es solo que los recuerdos llegaron a mi , y se apoderaron , y creo que la pague contigo - dijo sonriendo tristemente

- Para nada - dije sonriendo como tonto al saber que no estaba enojada conmigo.

- Edward - susurro mas para ella que para mi , pero la oi

- Dime - dije viéndola pero ella tenia la mirada baja así que la coji del mentón y la hice alzar la mirada

- ¿Puedes… perdonarme? - pregunto miedosa

Yo fruncí el ceño confundido

- ¿Perdonarte que? - pregunte

- Desde que me conociste no hago mas que darte problemas , en el avión de alguna u otra forma me siento culpable de que hayas quedado atrapado con migo , tuviste que dormir incomodo porque yo le tenia miedo , aquí ya he llorado 2 veces en menos de un día , soy patética y lo que no entiendo es porque siempre eres tu el que me compone - dijo mirándome fijamente

Suspire profundamente pensando en que decir.

¿Qué podría decirle a la chica de la cual me enamore perdidamente en menos de 3 días?

¿Qué dormir con ella tan cerca mío fue lo mejor que me paso en años , que para mi fue una bendición de Dios haberla conocido , que cada vez que ella llore yo quiero estar ahí para apoyarla y … besarla?

No definitivamente no.

- Bella no se como decirlo pero de algún cierto modo todo lo que viví estos 4 días fue maravilloso , te conocí , te protegí , te apoye pero simplemente soy yo el que te hace llorar - dije sinceramente

Bella negó la cabeza frenéticamente haciendo que yo sonriera

- Para nada , mas sonrisas que lagrimas me has sacado - comento

- Me alegra - dije rodeándola con mis brazos para tenerla mas cerca mío.

Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía hasta que Bella levanto la mirada haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran a tan pocos centímetros que la distancia era agonizante.

Sus labios me llamaban profundamente , deseaba con todo mi corazón besar esos labios rosas.

Al demonio todo , ¿Qué mas puede pasar?

Acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros y roce cuidadosamente mis labios con los suyos , no quería parecer un necesitado sexual.

Aunque con Bella todo es posible.

Iba a separarme al ver que Bella no reaccionaba pero unos brazos rodearon mi cuello haciéndome sentir feliz por ser correspondido.

Duramos minutos besándonos , no era un beso de esos que se puede explicar detalladamente como se movió cada centímetro de tu boca , era uno lleno de amor por parte mía y lo disfrute como nunca.

Al quedarnos sin aire nos separamos y Bella estaba completamente sonrojada adorablemente.

Ella bajo la mirada y pude ver como sonreía

¿Sonreía por el beso?

Si era así seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Pasaron minutos u horas , nose y ninguno decía nada , me iba a volver loco si no decía que me odia , que me quiere , que no me quiere ver mas o algún indicio de estar en este planeta.

- Bella - susurre pero mas bien parecía un llamado desesperado

Bella levanto la mirada y con un movimiento rápido pego sus labios a los mío.

Fue un beso casto pero que me sorprendió tanto como me alegro.

¿Es que acaso le gusto?

- Edward… mmm - empezó a tartamudear

- Dime linda - dije y abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que acaba de decir

!¿Que acabo de decir?! Ahora Bella pensara que soy un depredador sexual.

Bella se sonrojo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mirando el cielo estrellado.

Un momento ¿Estrellado?

- Wao que rápido se hizo de noche - comente

Bella se separo de mi y me miro fijamente

- Edward ¿puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche? - pregunto rápidamente

Estaba en shock ¿enserio ella quería mi compañía?

- Digo.. acompañarme a dormir - recalco seguro pensando que yo pensaba otra cosa

Yo sonreí ante su nerviosismo y le bese el cabello

- Claro , siempre que quieras - dije sonriendo

Ella sonrío y se sentó en la cama invitándome a yo hacer lo mismo.

Estábamos en silencio , pero era un silencio cómodo.

Luego de un rato Bella se acostó indicándome que se quería dormir así que yo me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos protegiéndola como si fuera de vidrio y empecé a tatarearle una nana que había salido de mi corazón justo en ese momento.

Bella se quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Definitivamente hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza , naturalmente y como cosa rara (nótese el sarcasmo) no me llego la inspiración.**

**Pero si me llego la pereza y las tareas u_u xD. **

**Este cap me salio dem Niche (como digo yo.. significa: feo , raro , … ) ósea no fue de los mejores .. en mi opinión xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews , me gusta mucho que les guste mi fic , me hacen feliz con sus reviews =D**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores , también a los fantasmas xD.**

**El fic llega a su final , como había dicho al principio iba a ser corto , solo quedan unos 2 o 3 capítulos.**

**Espero que me dejen sus reviews , no cuesta nada darle al botón verde =).**

**Thanks , see ya! xD**


	11. Ahora o nunca

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Wild World - versión Skins

* * *

**  
(Bella POV)**

Sentía una tenue luz dar directamente a mis ojos pero no quería abrirlos me sentía muy cómoda en este cama

Entonces como si de magia se tratara recordé la noche anterior.

Bese a Edward y el se había quedado a dormir..

Voltee rápidamente y el estaba a mi lado abrazándome.

Con razón me sentía tan cómoda.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta lo cerca que estábamos.

Si no me alejo terminare como ayer besándolo.

Agarre el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura y con sumo cuidado lo deposite encima de una almohada.

Cuando estuve libre me fui al baño haciendo el menor ruido posible.

La verdad Edward se veía como un ángel durmiendo.

Empecé a cepillarme los dientes recordando todos los incidentes de estas 2 ultimas semanas.

-Alice me invita a un viaje.

-Angela y Ben se van a casar.

-Por un plan maquiavélico de mi mejor amigo Jasper y Alice termine sola con Edward en un avión.

Lo cual resulto lo mejor que me paso en mucho , mucho tiempo.

Era increíble como Edward lograba hacerme sonreír.

Llevaba tiempo sin sonreír y por lo tanto no recordaba la hermosa sensación que me da cuando sonrío.

Siento un calor en mi pecho y una alegría que inunda mi corazón.

Todo gracias a el, mi dios griego.

-Y recordé su beso.

Nuestro beso , el beso que nos dimos.

No podía creer que me haya besado , sentí que volaba en el cielo cuando sus labios se estamparon contra los míos

Y luego fue tan tierno oírlo suspirar en los minutos agónicos de silencio

No pude mas cuando lo oi decir mi nombre en un pequeño gemido de frustración

Lo bese , pero fue un beso corto , demostrándole que lo quería.

Pero creo que no entendió bien.

Ahora no se cuando volveríamos a hablar del tema.

De repente sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura haciéndome sobresaltar completamente.

**(Edward POV)**

Sentí que algo se movía en la cama pero estaba durmiendo tan placidamente en la cama que no me inmute.

Entonces recordé que estaba en la cama de Bella

Abrí los ojos rápidamente pero al lado mío no había nadie

¿A dónde habrá ido?

De repente oí un grifo de agua y como abría la puerta de un baño.

Se estaba cepillando los dientes.

Sonreí interiormente al recordar lo bien que se sintió dormir con ella abrazados todo el tiempo.

Entre al baño y efectivamente se estaba cepillando los dientes.

Se veia tan linda con el pelo revuelto , recién despertada.

Le rodee la cintura con mis brazos con sumo de cuidado de no parecer un acosador o algo por el estilo.

Ella se sobresalto un poco y luego miro en mi dirección y pude distinguir un adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

Encantaba cuando se ruborizaba, cuando todo.

Todo de ella.

La quería a ella , todo de ella y en cuanto pueda se lo comentare.

- Edward - susurro ella

Sonreí y le bese el cuello

- Hola Bella - respondí

Noté como ella se estremeció pero no dijo nada.

Moria de ganas por saber que éramos.

Necesitaba que sea mi novia , poder besarla sin tener razón aparente y tenerla para mi siempre.

Cerró el grifo del agua y se volteo hacia mi dándome una radiante sonrisa a la que yo devolví

Entonces recordé lo que había oído decirle Jasper a Rosalie de que Bella no ha vuelto sonreír.

Pero si ella ha vuelto a sonreír conmigo ¿quiere decir que yo soy el que la hace sonreír?

Este pensamiento me hizo sentir dichoso.

- ¿Lista? - pregunte

- ¿Para que?

- Para bajar tontita , creo que nos desaparecimos mucho tiempo - dije bromeando

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron haciéndome sonreír

- Si - susurro

La tome de la mano y bajamos a la sala donde estaban Rosalie y Emmet muy entretenidos en … sus rutinas.

Al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia ambos se separaron rápidamente con nerviosismo pero de repente a ambos se les ilumino la cara con una enorme sonrisa

- Buenos días - dijo Bella

- Holaaaa - dijo Rose

- Tortolos - dijo Emmet tosiendo tontamente

Rosalie le pego en la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios

- Mejor vámonos de acá al menos que quieras saber las posiciones - le susurre a Bella

- ¿Posiciones de que? - pregunto confundida

Me miro a los ojos y luego en sus labios se formo un "o" y un hermoso sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas

- Si - dijo

Fuimos a la cocina para desayunar algo pero nos encontramos a Alice

- ¿Dónde demonios cree que te metiste Isabella Swam? - atacó Alice apenas visualizo a Bella.

Bella se encogió de hombros y su mirada era de miedo.

La entendía .

"No te metas con Alice" lo he aprendido durante toda mi vida

Alice miro con los ojos entre cerrados a Bella pero después bajo la mirada y poso su vista hacia nuestras manos todavía agarradas.

Alice sonrío anchamente y me miro sonriente

- Ya no hace falta explicaciones - dijo saliendo de la cocina

Pude notar el tono de broma que había usado

Bella abrió los ojos como plato y negó con la cabeza

- Alice no es que… - empezó a decir pero luego suspiro - olvídenlo

Yo le solté la mano para que no se sintiera incomoda pero su respuesta me dejo sorprendido

Volvió a agarrar la mano sonrojada

- No … es decir no importa , no me molesta - dijo tartamudeando

Su reacción me dio un pequeño astibo de esperanza de que quizás ella si me quiera tanto como yo a ella.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunté sonriendo

Ella negó con la cabeza pero segundos después su estomago lo traiciono con un crujido que hizo que yo sonriera

- Creo que el estomago tiene la razón - le dije en broma a lo que ella se sonrojo

- De acuerdo - dijo haciendo un puchero

Esta chica era la perfección , agradezco a mi hermana por habérmela echo encontrar , es todo lo que siempre quise y mas

Me acerque al estante donde estaban los huevos y demás para preparar unas panqueques pero notaba que la mirada de Bella estaba sobre mi

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunte

- Mmmm… ¿cocinas? - pregunto

- Claro tontita - dije dándole un beso en la cabeza

Cuanto deseaba volver a darle un beso en los labios.

Bella se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor mientras yo preparaba unos panqueques para ella y para mi

La verdad yo también tenia demasiado hambre

**(Bella POV)**

Mientras Edward cocinaba pude oir una conversación que se daba en la sala.

- Tan tiernos - pude reconocer la voz de Alice

- Lose y las manos agarradas que ternura - dijo Rosalie

- Yo diría que ayer no perdieron el tiempo - indudablemente Emmet

- No lose solo espero que la haga feliz - dijo Jasper

- Conozco a mi hermano y … - empezó a decir Alice

- Esta enamorado - concluyo Emmet

- Mas que eso , capaz le pide matrimonio - dijo Alice

- Alice no exageres - dijo Emmet

- Mi amor primero lo primero - dijo Jasper

- ¿Son novios? - preguntaron a unísono Jasper , Alice y Rosalie

- Eso espero - concluyo Emmet

Yo seguía procesando esto.

¿Será cierto que la mirada de Edward es de amor?

¿Será aquel beso que nos dimos anoche un símbolo de amor?

¿Será que de verdad nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos?

La cabeza me daba vueltas , no sabía que pensar

De repente me llego el olor a panqueques así que volví a la realidad y Edward me miraba tiernamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

- Hasta que por fin despertaste - dijo Edward

- ¿Me dormí? - pregunte confundida y aturdida por su mirada

- Parece , o quizás solo estabas ida - dijo Edward

- Tal vez - respondí agarrando un poco de panqueques

-¿Y? - pregunto Edward

- Deliciosos - dije mirándolo

- Gracias - respondió comiendo sus panqueques

Nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo mientras ambos comíamos

Cuando terminamos fuimos a lavar los platos mojándonos entre los dos y riendo

Llevaba años sin reír así.

Todo se lo debo a Edward , el me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - susurro Edward en mi oído

Yo trague saliva sonoramente y asentí

- A solas - agregó en voz alta haciéndome voltear y entonces me percaté que todos estaba mirándonos

- Ven - dijo jalándome del brazo fuera de la cocina.

Salimos al patio donde habíamos pasado nuestros primeros momentos juntos sin contar el avión.

**(Edward POV)**

Era ahora o nunca.

Le declararía mi amor y esperaría su respuesta.

No podía pasar un segundo mas sin poderla besar.

Esta mujer cambio mi vida y mi forma de ver.

Nos sentamos en el banco del jardín

Y yo instintivamente agarre sus manos entra las mías haciéndola sonrojar.

* * *

**Ya se , yase las olvide de nuevo xD**

**Yo soy una escritora muy malvada y muy mala u_u**

**Otra vez no me gusto este cap es como que muy.. normal? xD.**

**Un adelanto del prox capitulo:  
**

**- Bella te amo - concluyó Edward**

**Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos **

**!Edward me amaba!**

**Junté nuestros labios dándole a entender que yo también lo amaba**

**No podía estar mas feliz en la vida  
**

**Bueno el punto esta en que ya estamos en cuentas regresivas**

**6 días para New moon **

**2 capítulos para el fin de este fic **

**Espero que me dejen sus reviews **

**Cualquier sugerencia decirme , se aceptan =)**


	12. Te amo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es totalmente mia =)  
Pueden leer este capitulo oyendo: Russian Roulette - Rihanna

* * *

**  
(Edward POV)**

Al sentarnos en el banco del jardin , sentí los nervios aflorar mi ser, era algo que nunca antes me había pasado

Junté nuestras manos viendola directamente a los ojos, eso me infundiría coraje.

Un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y yo sonreí instantáneamente.

- Bella - dije en un suspiró

Ya era hora de dejar los miedos y ver hacia delante

Bella me miró curiosa y asintió dándome a entender que me estaba prestando atención

Tal ves sería mas facil , si yo hablara y ella no me prestara atención y luego fuera el típico ¿lo siento que decias? Y tu te quedas callado

- Nose como nisiquiera empezar a decirte esto, me siento un total tonto - dije tartamudeando

Bella asintió dudosa y luego bajo la mirada

!No! así me lo haría mas difícil , así dolería mas su rechazo

Alce su barbilla y ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente

- Tal vez, sea mas facil , si tan solo resumieras - dijo Bella en tono de duda

Sonreí por la elocuencia de Bella

- Ciertamente si, pero quizas no encuentre las palabras adecuadas para eso, nunca he sido bueno resumiendo, aunque tampoco es que tenga las palabras suficientes para decirte lo que siento - dije viendola

Ya había dado el primer paso, decirle que era mis sentimientos

Bella trago saliva y asintió

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos que estaban temblando , sus mejillas estaban calientes por el sonrojo , pero no había mejor sensación que aquella … Aquello me hizo pensar un poco. Era como si una vela de ilusión se hubiese encendido en mi interior, sentía el valor suficiente para confesarle a Bella todo mi amor hacia ella y decirle todo lo que quiero, todo lo que mi corazón está gritando en este momento

Podría decirle que estamos echo para estar juntos, y que somos almas gemelas, si podía

Volví a tragar difícilmente, y bajé la mirada. Aún estaba nervioso, mucho. No era un experto en las situaciones del amor y confesiones ; nunca le había dicho un te amo a nadie, aunque suene extraño ni a mi propia familia . Volví a levantar la vista, y ahí estaban otra vez esos hermosos y profundos ojos marrones que me hacían perder toda la poca cordura que aún me quedaba. Las palabras se me quedaron en la garganta cuando intenté pronunciarlas

¿Qué tan dificl puede ser decirle un te amo?

- ¿Planeas quedarte todo el día pensando como decirlo o simplemente lo demuestras? - pregunto Bella

Y desde todo este tiempo en el que he estado intentando hablar con ella , pude ver que estaba sonriendo

Me sonreía a mi.

Y ella quería que le dijera o demostrara lo que quiero.

Y así sera, nada podra hacer que cambie de opinión.

Ella es Bella, la chica a la que amo

!Ella es la chica a la que amo! - empece a repetirme en mi cabeza

Hasta que sin darme cuenta estabamos a pocos centímetros , podía sentir su respiración en mi cara y era gratificante realmente.

- ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme? - pregunto Bella con un tono nervioso y a la vez de burla

!Demonios porque me hace esto tan difícil!

- Ya callate - ordené para luego atrapar sus labios con los míos

La corriente de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo fue asombrosa , fue como si una tormenta eléctrica hubiese caido encima de nosotros , en este momento, pero esto era magico.

Ya nos habiamos besado una vez, pero no tiene importancia.

Este era el verdadero beso que yo esperaba, uno en el que le enseñaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

Nuestros labios se movían como en una bella danza y no quería parar jamas pero lastimosamente las necesidades humanas surgieron.

Nos separamos sin aire juntando nuestras frentes.

Una sonrisa de tonto se pusó en mis labios y no pude evitar agrandarla al ver a Bella sonreir tambien

¿Eso quiere decir que le gustó?

Bella cerró los ojos y luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad los abrió con una chispa de entusiasmo

- ¿Eso significa que me quieres? - preguntó

!¿Pero que demonios?!

Bella de buen humor arruina mis planes de confesión

- Bella ¿podrías callarte y dejarme hacerlo a mi? - pregunte entre dientes causando que ella se ríera.

El mas lindo sonido entre todos

- Vale - dijo poniendo un puchero adorable que me hizo volver a atrapar sus labios entre los mios.

Ya se había vuelto en algo así como mi hobbie

- Bella, eres alguien con quien yo nunca soñe estar - dije esto y ví que ella me miraba ofendida - eres muy buena para mi, eres como un angel, podría decir que eres MI angel, un milagro que sucedió , mi milagro personal, si hay algo de lo que estoy más agradecido en mi vida con mi hermana es haber cruzado nuestros caminos en aquel avión, creo que desde que te vi quede prendado en esas bellas orbes marrones que tienes, en tus labios, en tus constantes sonrojos y torpezas - a la mención de esto último ella frunció el ceño

- Todos esos tropiezos , todas esas torpezas, todas las palabras , todos los momentos aunque no sean muchos, cada cosa la tengo guardada en mi mente, es algo que no puedo simplemente olvidar, te llevo en mi pensamiento cada segundo desde que te conocí, se que esto no llega ni a los talones de una confesión que capaz anhelas, pero es lo que siento, y es muy difícil poder expresarlo en unas cuantas palabras - dije acunando su mejilla en la palma de mi mano

- Dos palabras tan simples como un Te amo resumen todo lo que estoy diciendo, pero no me siento completo sin decirte todo , todo , lo que mi corazon no puede callar mas , te amo Isabella Swam - dije sonriendo al saber que ya había dado el paso más importante

Sin saber ni como ni porque Bella empezo a llorar , las lagrimas caían rapidamente por sus mejillas

No podía acercarme, no sin saber porque lloraba.

- Bella , dime por favor porque lloras - suplique haciendo circulos con mis dedos en la palma de la mano de Bella

Bella suspiro sonoramente y luego fruncio el ceño

- Al demonio - murmuró y entonces me beso

Bella , me había besado por ella misma, y pudé sentir en aquel beso todo lo que ambos habíamos callado por estos dias

Cuando nos separamos ví que ella estaba completamente sonrojada

- ¿Me puedes decir que significo eso? - pregunte queriendo oir de su boca las palabras que anhelaba oir

- Edward , es encerio cuando tu hermana dice que llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros - dijo burlandose

- !Hey! - fingí estar ofendido

Bella tomó mi cara entre sus manos y yo la miré fijamente.

Nuestras miradas estaban cargadas de sentimiento.

- Que te amo tontito - dijo juntando nuestros labios nuevamente

**(Bella POV)**

No cabía en facilidad , mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

El mundo se pudo haber terminado en ese momento, pudo haber pasado un terremoto, un tornado, pudo haberse incendiado la casa y a mí no me habría importado para nada. Lo único que me importaba es que Edward me estaba besando y me acababa de confesar que me amaba y yo a el.

Quería gritar, saltar, hacer piruetas, volver a hacer gimnasia, podría volver a la secundaria y volver a en frentar todas las pesadillas con Edward a mi lado.

Me sentía en el mismo cielo.

!Quería gritarle al mundo entero que Edward me amaba!

Gracias mamá, gracias papá - dije internamente recordando unos días antes de su muerte, lo que ambos me habían dicho

**_………………….. Flashback ……………………………………_**

- Bella, si alguna vez hemos estado mas felices de tenerte como hija, es hoy, ahorita, este minuto - dijo mi mamá abrazandome

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte yo

- Porque, eres fantastica, eres la mejor persona que pueda existir, amamos todo de ti Bella, eres nuestra pequeña - dijo mi papá dandome un beso en la cabeza

- Bella jamas olvides que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos dandote buenas vibras y los mejores deseos, siempre seras nuestro amor - dijo mamá

- Bella, si encuentras a alguien que sea lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerte sonreir, sonrojar o tartamudear incoherencias, como para hacer que tu corazón salte y como para hacerte sentir que el resto del mundo no importa, ese será el ser más afortunado del mundo y tu con el - sentenció mi padre mientras lagrimas frotaban de mi mejilla

_**…………………. Fin del Flashback ………………………**_

Mis padres tenían razon, soy feliz, ahora realmente puedo sonreir sin fingir, puedo reir sin tener que esforzarme.

Gracias a Edward quien sin proponérselo me ayudo a salir de mi tristeza.

El era el ser más perfecto de esta tierra, el era quien podía hacerme sacar una sonrisa en todo momento, el era quien podía decirme cualquier palabrita insignificante y hacer que me sonroje , logra efectos en mi que nunca nadie pudo, logra que tartamudee incoherencias , logra que los deseos mas humanos de mi salgan a flote, logra que todomi mundo se ponga de cabeza.

Al separarnos lo miré a los ojos y sonreí

- Te amo, te amo y te mil veces amo, se siente bien decirlo, y se siente bien sentirlo, gracias por llegar a mi vida - dije sonriendo al mismo tiempo que el

- Aunque creo que eso debemos agradecérselo a Alice - dijo Edward

Iba a contestarle pero unos ruidos me hicieron sobresaltar

- ¿Alguien me llamo? - dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada

Pegue un salto que me hizo caerme de la banca ocacionando la sonora risa de Alice y Edward

- Oh , si que bien Edward riete de mi - dije jalandolo haciendo que cayera encima mio

Alice paró de reir y tosió

- Mm.. bueno este.. venía a decirles que la cena está lista, pero.. creo que mejor me voy - dijo y pude distinguir la emocion en su voz

¿Cena? ¿Qué demonios?

Mire el cielo y era cierto, estaba oscureciendo

El tiempo con Edward pasa volando.

Es como si el reloj se parara cuando estoy con el.

- ¿Bella? - pregunto Edward quien aun seguia encima mio pero sin apoyar todo su peso en mi.

- ¿mm? - pregunté y mas bien parecio un jadeo

!¿Que demonios?! ¿ahora decido ponerme hormonal?

Me sonroje furiosamente y Edward sonrío de lado

- Me falta algo por preguntarte - dijo haciendo que todo su aliento chocara en mi cara haciendome hiperventilar - ¿quieres ser la chica con la que comparta todos los buenos momentos de mi vida , mi novia? - preguntó mirandome fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Quién podría decirte que no? - pregunté para luego sentir sus labios encima de los mios - si, y si, te amo - sentencié volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

Esto ya era un vicio

- Y los malos momentos tambien, Edward siempre estaré para ti - dije mientras ambos nos levantamos del suelo dirigiendonos a la casa.

- Te amo - dijo Edward

Y era cierto, no podía estar más feliz, ya era feliz y podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

!Edward y yo somos novios!

* * *

**Bueno chicas estamos en el penultimo cap, el prox cap es el gra final.**

**Gracias a todas por sus coments, espero que sigan dejandome reviews =)**

Me hacen feliz

**Capítulo final:**

**- ¿Aceptas a Rosalie Hale como esposa? - preguntó el pápa**

**- Estoy embarazada - me dijo mi amiga mientras yo estaba en shock**

**- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? - me pregunto**

**Wauuu las deje desde hace 1 mes xD**

Gran tiempo, lose

**Tengo escusa: vacaciones xD**

**Ok , lose , se supone que las vacaciones es para escribir, pero en mi funciona diferente**

**Espero sus reviews bye (K)**


	13. Final

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos , son solamente de la espectacular Stephenie Meyer  
Pueden leer este cap final con estas dos canciones: bigger than sunshine - aqualung , look what you have done- jet

* * *

**  
(Bella POV)  
**  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y yo somos novios y todo ha sido de lo mejor , como en un cuento de hadas.

Edward es el novio mas perfecto que existe en la fas de la tierra.

Lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Es tan cuidadoso, tan delicado, tan tierno, tan bromista, tan sincero y tan amoroso.

Me di media vuelta y me encontre con el tibio cuerpo de mi novio a mi lado.

Sonreí abiertamente mientras sentía como me sonrojaba al recordar la noche anterior.

**_  
.................Flashback....................  
_**  
- Bella - susurró Edward haciendome sobresaltar

Estaba en la computadora viendo unos prototipos de vestidos para la boda de Angela y Ben, quienes me habían llamado para avisarme que aprovecharían para hacer su boda en Los Angeles.

No podía creerlo, este realmente era mi mejor año.

- Dime amor - susurré muy cerca de sus labios ya que el se agacho hasta alcansar la estatura de la silla.

- ¿Que ves? - preguntó viendo el monitor

Lo apagué rapidamente prohibiendolo ver mi vestido.

Se que era algo tonto pero quería jugar un rato con el.

- Oye - me reclamó

- Nada - respondí en tono inosente

- Con que no me estes viendo a estrellas de la fama como esos cantantes los.. Gonas brother o algo así esta bien - dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Yo rodé los ojos y sonreí

Mi novio era un celo hasta no mas poder, y lo amaba.

- ¿Cómo crees? tu eres el unico hombre que me importa y que ocupa mis pensamientos todo el día - dije dandole un beso - y por cierto son los Jonas no los Gonas - dije evitando una risita

- ¿Sólo piensas en mi el día? porque tu estás en mis pensamientos tarde, día , noche y para que mentirte hasta inconciente - dijo sobre mis labios haciendome sonreir

- Mmm - susurré al volver a sentir sus labios sobre los mios pero con mas insistencia.

- Sólo veía un prototipo de vestido para la boda de Angela - dije mirandole con ternura

- Con todo tipo de ropa te verías bien amor - dijo volviendome a besar

Era nuestro juego personal.

Alice decía que derramabamos miel y Emmet decía que nos buscaramos un cuarto.

Pero a diferencia de el y Rosalie nosotros no.. todavía no teníamos una vida sexual activa... por así decirlo.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos acercandolo mas a mi y profundizando el beso.

Edward se separó un poco de mi y una chispa de .. picardia aparecio en su mirada

- ¿Y sabes como te verías mejor? - preguntó coquetamente

Yo negue con la cabeza y el me empezó a besar el cuello.

- Sin ropa - susurró con sus labios pegados a mi cuello haciendome sentir un escalofrío de... placer y sentí que me sonrojaba.

Me separé de el y me paré de mi asiento llendo hacia las escaleras

- ¿Edward Cullen me estas haciendo una propuesta indecente? - pregunté en tono de fingida sorpresa

Edward sonrío torcidamente , mi sonrisa preferida y me acorraló contra la pared.

Suerte que todos habían salido porque sino en este momento Emmet estaría gritandonos, aveces se comportaba como un hermano mayor.

Edward me miró fijamente y suspiró

- Bella , quiero que esto sea especial pero necesito saber si tu deseas esto tanto como yo - dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Mi corazón latió fuertemente al entender el significado de sus palabras.

Estaba lista ¿lo estaba?, pero con el.. con Edward, el amor de mi vida... ya no habría mas remedio posponerlo , lo deseo.

Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y sonreí

- Lo único que se es que yo Isabella Swam desea a Edward Cullen - dije y en cuestión de segundos tenía a Edward besandome apasionadamente

Nose como subimos las escaleras sin morir en el intento, pero lo logramos y sin darme cuenta ya estabamos en su-nuestra habitación.

Edward cerró la puerta con llave y apagó las luces.

De todos modos no era impedimento para verle su perfecto rostro ya que la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana.

- Bella - susurró besandome - te amo

Y despues ya el resto es privado... pero fue el momento más magico que vivi en toda mi existencia, fue especial.

_**............... Fin del Flashback............................  
**_

Me levanté cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y agarré una ropa para cambiarme, pero una respiración en mi cuello me hiso sobresaltar y pegar un grito

- Shh Bella soy yo - dijo Edward callandome con un beso

- Mm.. Edward me asustaste - dije y no pudé evitar que mi mirada bajara hacia su cuerpo.

Su perfecto torso desnudo... se veía ireal.

Edward notó mi mirada y sonrío abiertamente a lo que yo sólo me pude sonrojar

- Pervertido - susurré ante su mirada picara y le golpee el brazo

- Oye - se quejo frotandose su brazo

Le saqué la lengua en un acto infantil y me encaminé hacia el baño para vestirme

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me agarraban de la cintura y me tumbaban a la cama

Edward cayo encima mío y otra vez se hicieron presente mis hormonas

!Dios mio!

- Disculpame no fui yo quien comió al otro con la mirada - dijo en tono mordaz

- ¿Yo? - pregunte inosente sonrojandome

- Aunque he de admitir que si te quiero comer toda - susurró con voz ronca y pude sentir su erección

Empezó a besar mi cuello y yo a soltar pequeños gemidos, esto ya se estaba llendo de mis manos.

- Edward.. para... hoy es la boda de Rosalie.. no nos conviene llegar tarde - susurré pero lo que salieron fueron gemidos porque el besaba mi cuello

- Un poco tarde no es malo - me dijo con voz ronca

Y ya no pude más me sentí mojada, lo necesitaba

- Edward maldición ¿porque causas esto en mi? - pregunté frustrada

Edward sonrío de lado y me besó

- ¿Que te causo? - pregunto en tono de burla

Resople de furia

- Edward maldita sea , te necesito - susurré y no fue cuestión de segundos para que ya no pudieramos controlar más la situacion y terminaramos amandonos una vez más.

Realmente era muy excitante.

Luego de dos horas , en la que ambos pudimos controlarnos oímos la voz de Alice

- Ok.. nose porque me obligan a hacer esto - se oyó como decía alejada de la puerta - bueno par de cochinos es hora de que bajen , Bella te necesito en 5 minutos y Edward los chicos te esperan - dijo y se oyeron los tacones pero se detubieron - oh si y su espectaculo lo oyó Angela y Ben , quienes por cierto tubimos que recoger Jasper y yo ya que ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados - pude oir una fuerte carcajada

Lancé una almohada a la puerta y me tapé la cara en el pecho de Edward quien se burló de mi

- Mi amor , dejalos , sólo quieren fastidiar, ahora vistete quiero conocer a Angela - dijo levantando las cejas

- Tonto - dije pegandole y luego besandolo

Otra vez el beso se torno apasionado pero me separé de el y corrí a recojer mi ropa

Me metí en el baño y pudé oir un resopló de Edward que me hiso sonreir

Luego de que ambos estubimos vestidos bajamos al loving y ahi estaba mi amiga y Ben sentados en el sofá

Al verme salió corriendo a abrazarme

Ambas nos pusimos a gritar como locas y Edward sólo sonrío

- Yo pense que era sólo Alice la de la hiperactividad - susurró pero todos lo oyeron

Emmet se carcajeo y luego se puso serio

Oh no, esta era la expresión de Emmet maniobrando una broma pesada

- Claro como no, con tanta acción que acaban de tener

Jasper apretó los labios para no reir pero Ben si se hecho a reir a carcajada limpia

Lo miré con mala cara y lo pise

El hiso una mueca de dolor

- ¿Así es como saludas a tu mejor amigo? - pregunto ofendido

Yo sólo rodé los ojos y lo abrazé

El empezó a darme vueltas como solíamos hacer.

De verdad los extrañaba.

Alguien carraspeo a mi espalda y pude ver a Alice haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros

- Oh jope que malos son , para mi no hay abrazo - dijo haciendose la ofendida

Yo sonreí y rodé los ojos

Ben empezó a darle vueltas a Alice mientras esta sonreía.

Amaba nuestra relación

Al darme cuenta de la mirada que me echaba Angela , me percaté de que no le había presentado a Edward

- Edward , Angela , Angela , Edward , Ben , Edward , Edward , Ben - dije

Ambos se dieron la mano

- Angela , Emmet , yo, Angela - dijo dandole un abrazo de oso a lo que todos reímos

- Disculpalo siempre es así - susurre

Angela sonrío maliciosamente y negó con la cabeza

- No hay problema , de veras chicos que los extrañamos - dijo Angela

Luego de una gran hora de charlas los chicos se fueron a arreglar y Alice se pusó manos a la obra con Angela y conmigo.

Un momento ¿y Rosalie?

- ¿Y Rosalie? - pregunté

- Esta haciendose una - empezó a decir pero un gritó proveniente del baño sofocó su voz

- Prueba de embarazo - susurró

Abrí los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que Angela

¿Sera que..?

Una Rosalie con los ojos llorosos saliendo del baño y con una prueba de embarazo en la mano me contestó mi respuesta

- Estoy embarazada - susurró

Alice y yo entramos en shock por unos instantes, pero luego corrimos a abrazarla

- Hey Angela ¿tu no me felicitas? - preguntó Rosalie al percatarse de la lejanía de mi amiga

Ésta negó con la cabeza y sonrío alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo

- Chicas tenemos que estar deslumbrantes , sobre todo tu Rosalie hoy ser tu gran día - dijo Alice

Empezó a maquillarnos y nosotras a ella, pero notaba a Rosalie muy nerviosa

- Rose ¿que pasa? ¿Estas nerviosa por esto o por lo otro? - pregunté

- Por todo, tengo miedo de como reaccionara Emmet - dijo Rosalie al borde de los nervios

Me agaché a su altura y le tomé las manos

- Rose , Emmet te ama , lo notó en sus miradas, ambos se aman con locura, podría jurar que el daría la vida por ti, y estoy segura de que se alegrara tanto que no parará de girtarle al mundo que será padre, Rosalie ese sera el regalo mas grande que le des y el lo va a querer, confia en mi - dije

Rosalie sopló su nariz y se quitó una lagrima que salía de su ojo

- Gracias Bella, te adoro como una hermana - dijo y me abrazo

- Oye nada de llantos o Alice nos matara - dije causando que se riera

Luego de que estubimos lista, nos fuimos a la capilla.

Ya Rosalie no estaba nerviosa, mas bien ansiosa , pero yo estaba confundida

¿Porque la gran sonrisa de Alice y las miles de miradas que me echaba?

Algo se escondía

En la limosina mis amigas me pidieron detalles de lo de Edward y yo, y les conté lo mas relevante.

Hubo un coro de chillidos en toda la limosina y por supuesto yo roja como un tomate

- Señoritas ya llegamos - dijo el chofer

Rosalie salió corriendo de la limosina y Alice y Angela rodaron los ojos

- Se supone que la novia sale de ultimo - dije burlandome de Rosalie

Ésta se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

Angela entro a la capilla tomando asiento junto a su prometido y pude divisar a Edward, estaba radiante todo un Dios griego.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos

- Creo que estoy mas nerviosa que la propia novia - dije

- Ya veras - susurró Alice

Iba a preguntarle a que se referia con eso pero se me adelanto y empezó a caminar por la iglesia.

No tube mas remedio que hacer lo mismo y me situé al lado de mi novio quien me sonrío anchamente y me agarro la mano

- Estas hermosa - me susurró

- Y tu - dije

- Necesito salir de aqui - me dijo

Yo lo mire confuso y el sonrio

- Necesito privacidad contigo - me dijo en tono picaro y yo me atragante con mi saliba haciendo que el soltara una risita y que varios presentes voltearan a verme

- Estamos en una iglesia Edward - iba a seguir hablando pero la entrada de Rosalie interumpió mis palabras

Verdaderamente estaba hermosa.

Pudé ver los ojos de Emmet dilatarse y casí podía oir sus latidos

Sonreí melancolicamente mientras sentía como mis ojos se aguaban

Era totalmente tierno.

Edward notó mis ojos y me rodeo la cintura

- ¿Que pasa amor? - susurro contra mi pelo

- Me dan ternura - dije con la voz quebrada

Edward beso mi cabeza y se separo de mi al notar la mirada de los presentes

Rosalie al llegar me vió a mi y a Edward y sonrío anchamente

¿Que les pasaba a todos hoy?

Emmet le dijo algo a Rosalie y esta lo miro con infinito amor.

El padre procedio a dar sus palabras y todo eso pero yo sinceramente no me concentraba en nada, sólo pensaba en la suerte que he tenido.

Noté como Rosalie le decía algo a Emmet en el oído y éste se quedaba paralizado

Oh por Dios ¿Le habra dicho?

Volteé a mirar a Alice y se cubría la boca con las manos evitando un gritito.

Emmet estaba paralizado y Rosalie lo miraba con temor

- ¿Emmet aceptas a Rosalie como esposa? - pregunto el pápa y tanto Alice como yo volteamos a verlo

Éste asintio y el papa volvio a hacerle la pregunta a Rosalie quien respondió de igual manera

- Repite despues de mi, yo acepto a Rosalie Hale - empezó a hablar el padre pero Emmet lo interrumpió

- Disculpe, se que esto no es común pero quiero decir estas palabras por mi mismo - dijo Emmet haciendonos sorprender a todos los presentes

Emmet no era un hombre de palabras ¿que ira a decir?

El padre asintió igual que confundido que nosotros y Emmet empezo a hablar

- Yo , un hombre que no conocía lo que era ser feliz hasta conocer a esta hermosa mujer, quien le dió signifcado a mi vida y quien lleno todos mis días de alegría , la mujer que me dara un hijo, la mujer que más amo en toda mi vida, Rosalie Hale te amo - dijo Emmet colocandole el anillo

En el salón muchos gritos de asombros se escucharon ante la mencion del hijo

Rosalie sonrío anchamente ante las palabras de Emmet

- Yo, una chica simple que pensaba que el amor verdadero no existia, que pasaba de todos, que conoció a un chico algo torpe, hermoso y el amor de mi vida, un chico al que amo y a quien le entregé todo de mi , y éste hijo que llevo en mi vientre , Emmet te amo - dijo poniendole sus manos en el vientre de ella

Alice dió un saltito y yo sólo sonreí

Ésto era demasiado hermoso

Los esposo se dieron el beso y empezó la fiesta.

La verdad que la noticia del bebe había llegado de linda manera

Y Emmet y Rosalie no podían estar mas feliz

Hablando de ellos, ya llevaban una hora desaparecidos

¿Es que no pudieron aguantar?

Me reí mentalmente

- Bella ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó Edward sacandome de mis pensamientos

Yo asentí y me llevó hacia el jardín trasero de la gran casa

El jardin que había compartido tantos momentos con nosotros

Edward lucía nervioso, algo extraño en el.

Se sentó en el banco y yo me senté al lado de el, y me tomó las manos

- Bella, se que no es el momento , ni la manera adecuada y que tampoco sea perfecto pero no aguanto mas , necesito compartir cada segundo de mi vida contigo, verte despertar a mi lado todos los dias, poder tenerte entre mis brazos sin razon alguna, solo el simple hecho de que te amo eres mi vida y eres todo para mi ¿quieres ser mi esposa? - dijo arodillandose frente a mi

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo , mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y asentí

- Edward que me lo pidas tu ya es pefecto . Si, si si si si Edward acepto - dije lanzandome a sus brazos y besandole con todo el amor que pude

Ésto era por lo que Alice sonreía y por lo que todos se habían estado comportando extraños hoy.

La verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto porque ahora estaría con el amor de mi vida por el resto de mi existencia.

Hoy era el día de las buenas noticias.

3 conclusiones:

1- Los amigos verdaderos si hay, son pocos pero si los hay

2- Soy adicta a Edward en todo sentido

3-Definitivamente el amor si existe

* * *

**Chicas ha llegado el esperado fin.**

**Se que tarde mucho pero creo que valio la pena**

**Me encanto como quedo el final, quedo bonito y como quería que quedara.**

**Termino este capitulo y me voy directamente a dormir, estoy en examenes.**

**Gracias a todas por leer mi fic y por los reviews.**

**Espero sus reviews de despedida y no dejen de leer mis otros fics.**

**Las amo chicas :D  
**


End file.
